Danny Pantom
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of Peter Pan. A halfa who refused to grow up take Kimi and her brothers to Neverland to have fun and fight the evil fire bender Admiral Zhao. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Turner Family

Author's note  
After a while of waiting, I'm about to begin on my Peter Pan parody, sorry to keep you folks waiting. Good reviews and suggestions, folks. To answer your question, FolkSerf51, well, I need someone sternly to be in the role, I think.

And now let's go to a place where you will never grow up.

**Chapter 1: The Turner Family**

Chorus: _**The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true**_

_**The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare  
And if it's Neverland you need  
It's light will lead you there**_

Woman Voice: _**Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the one who loves me**_

Chorus: _**And when you bring him my way  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right**_

_A story like this happens before. It will happen only this time it happened in the city of Toondown. Our story begins in a quiet street in Bloomsbury in a little house that is home to the Turner family. It is here where Danny Phantom, the ghost halfa, had chosen to go to since there are people who believed in him no matter how old they are. One of them is Mrs. Elizabeth Swann Turner._

We see the woman herself fixing her hair in front of a mirror. She is a red-brown haired girl with long curly hair. She wore a black hat, a white shirt, brown vest, brown pants, and black boots. Her name is Elizabeth Swann Turner. The woman is getting herself ready for the problem she and her husband is going to tonight.  
"William, you better hurry up. We got to be there for the party tonight." Elizabeth urged her husband in concern.

_Mrs. Turner always believed that Danny Phantom is what they called the spirit of youth. As for her husband Will Turner, on the other hand..._

We see a man looking frantically through the drawers looking upset. He was a brown haired man with a small ponytail at the end of his head, brown eyes, and a mustache. He wore a brown coat, white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots and on his belt was a sword. His name is Will Turner, Elizabeth's husband.  
"Elizabeth, let's face it! I can't go to the party without my cuff links! And if I don't show up at the party, Jack Sparrow won't let me forget about it the next day! And if..." Will stood up and yelps in alarm as he bangs his head on the top drawer. He can't believed the night he is starting to have!

_Well, let's say Mr. Turner have other things in mind. As for the boys, Dexter and Andy, they always believed that Danny Phantom is a real person. In fact, they loved his adventures so much, they always make him the hero of their nursery games._

We see two shadows fighting on the wall via a window. Inside, we see that the shadows belong to two boys fighting with toy swords. One of them is a twelve year old boy. He had red hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black boots. His name is Dexter.  
The other boy is a brown haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, brown shorts, white socks, and white sneakers. His name is Andy, Dexter's brother.  
"Curses you, Danny Phantom!" yelled Dexter in a scary tone of voice. You see, while Andy is playing as the hero Danny Phantom, Dexter is playing as the hero's long time enemy, Admiral Zhao.  
"Give it up, Admiral Zhao! I have beaten ya!" Andy said impersonating Danny's voice. Suddenly Dexter opened a drawer causing Andy to fall in.  
"You brat! I will see you to it that you pay for cutting off my hand!" Dexter held up a clothes hanger with his right hand which is supposed to represent a hook. Danny has cut off the villain Zhao's hand a while ago.  
"Uh, his hook is on the left hand, Dexter." said a voice. Dexter sees a girl coming in wearing a nightgown. She has purple hair which is in two ponytails. Her name is Kimi, the boys' sister.  
"Oh right. My bad," As Dexter switched the hook onto his right hand and continued playing, Kimi smiles as she picks up a jug.

_Now the oldest, Kimi, not only believed in Danny Phantom, she is the supreme authority on the halfa and all the adventures he has._

"Oh give me a break, Annabella. Do we have to take that terrible tonic?" Kimi giggled as she speaks to something coming into the room. This something is a female pink dog with a light pink ponytail and blue eyes wearing only a black collar. Her name is Annabella, the family dog and the nursemaid.  
The dog yelps as she almost trip over some blocks left on the floor. Annabella managed to get the tonic onto the table as well as some spoons.

_Now the nursemaid Annabella, being a dog of course, always keep what she thinks to herself and always view the whole affair with a certain tolerance._

The pink dog goes to put the pillows that the boys knocked off during their play fighting back onto the bed. Meanwhile the boys themselves continued their game.  
"Ignorant halfa, I will burn you to ashes!" yelled Dexter/Zhao.  
"And I'd blast you to ectoplasmic! Ha ha!" laughed Andy/Danny as he managed to whack his brother over the head with his toy sword.  
"Hey, be careful, Andy. You almost gave me a concussion!"  
"Oops. Sorry, Dexter."  
Dexter managed to recover as he resumes his game with his brother resulting in the pillows to go falling off the bed again. Annabella sighs but goes to put the blocks on the tower. She is used to this by now.  
"You won't make it off my ship in one piece!" snarled Dexter/Zhao.  
"I dare you to try to stop me!" mocked Andy/Danny.  
Annabella meanwhile has put all the blocks onto the tower. She straighten them up before going back to the tonic and begins pouring it onto the spoons. The kids have to take it before going to bed, if they want to or not.  
"Scuttle me bones, foolish ghost child, I'll slit your gizzard!" Dexter/Zhao sneered evilly.  
"Ha! Nice try!" mocked Andy/Danny as he locks his toy sword with that of his brother's. "Get back, back you fire bender knuckle head!"  
"Insolent pup!"  
Annabella looks up in alarm upon hearing what Dexter just said. Of course, this distracts her resulting in some tonic to fall on her paw instead of a spoon.  
"Nasty firebender!" yelled Andy/Danny in amusement. Annabella sees the tonic and yelps in alarm. She tries to clean her paw by licking the stuff off. She sticks her tongue out in disgust. No wonder the kids hated that tonic!  
Dexter managed to get in a stab, or so he thinks, making him exclaimed, "Gotcha, boy!"  
"You did not! That didn't hit me!" Andy/Zhao laughs as he stabs at Dexter/Zhao remarking, "Take that, and that!!!" Soon the boy 'stab' the toy sword under Dexter's arm.  
"Oohhhh, you got me! I'm done for! I'm going to that Fire Nation in the sky!" yelled Dexter/Zhao as he fell to the ground pretending to be killed.  
"Boys, enough already!" said Will frustrated as he came into the room. He didn't notice the toy tower in his way even when he goes through it. This causes Annabella to cringes as the blocks all fell down to the ground. With a sigh, the dog goes back to work on building them back up.  
"Oh, hey dad." said Dexter as he stops playing for a moment to greet his father.  
"You old fat rat!" yelled Andy who is still playing while looking at his brother.  
"What?!" yelled Will alarmed as he looks up upset. He thought Andy was talking to him, insulting his own father! "Now Andy, you do not go and..."  
"Father, he is not insulting you, he is insulting me. We are playing. He's Danny Phantom." Dexter explains as he nods to Andy.  
"And Dexter is that jerk Admiral Zhao." said Andy with a smirk.  
"Fine, whatever." said Will with a sigh. He has no time for this. He got to find his cuff links. "Have you two seen my cuff links?" Will looks around. However he bumps into Annabella causing the dog to fell into the blocks, knocking them over and alarming the father, "Oh, for crying out loud, Annabella! Play somewhere else! I need to find my cuff links!" The father goes by Annabella who frowns at what just happened.  
"Uh, cuff links?" Dexter asked Will concerned. He don't mean...  
"Yes, the gold ones, remember? I got them from my father and I always wear them at the parties. Now where are they?"  
"Uh...Andy? Do you know where the buried treasure is at?"  
"Geez, I don't know. We always used the map when looking for the treasure, remember." said Andy puzzled. The kids have a rule when it comes to treasure: bury it well and use a map to find it.  
"So in that case, where is the map?" asked Dexter concerned as Will search the bed. They don't want their father to be upset than he is already.  
"I think I lost it."  
"Hey, I found my shirt front!" exclaimed Will as he spots something familiar nearby. "I was looking for it!"  
Will puts the shirt front on. However, the man is unaware of a doodle drawing that is on the front of his shirt front. The boys have been using it as a map!  
"You found it, you found it! Cool!" Andy cheered as he runs over to his father happily.  
"Yes, yes. I have, I have. Now..." Will yelps as Andy pulls on the shirt front trying to take a look at the map. "Andy, stop that! You know this is my last clean..." Suddenly Andy's pulling on the shirt front caused it to spring up. To Will's horror, he sees the map. "No...NO!"  
Elizabeth came in as she looks in the mirror in the room, unaware of Will's horrified look. She said, "Will, don't dawdle. We got to go or we'd be late!"  
"Elizabeth, do you see what those boys of ours did?!"  
Elizabeth took a look at the shirt front and is surprised, making her exclaimed, "Will! What did you do to your shirt front?"  
"What did I do?!" yelled Will in disbelief. His shirt front has been used as some sort of drawing by his kids and Elizabeth was asking that?! What the heck is she thinking?!  
"Relax, dad. It is only chalk." said Andy sheepishly.  
"Andy." said Elizabeth with a sigh. She knows how frustrated her husband can be when it comes to these games.  
"Don't blame him. It's in the story." Dexter explained. "Kimi said..."  
"Kimi, story?! Why am I not surprised?!" exclaimed Will upset. He can't believed that his only daughter is telling those stories about...Danny Phantom again! Turning to an open doorway, Will yelled, "Kimi! KIMI!"  
Upon hearing her father shouting, Kimi came out asking, "Oh hey dad. What's up?"  
"Can you please explain..."  
"Why, mom!" exclaimed Kimi happily as she interrupted Will while smiling at her mother. Elizabeth looks very lovely tonight. Even Kimi knows it as she said, "You look very lovely!"  
"Why thank you." said Elizabeth, smiling at the comment.  
"Kimi..." said Will with a frown trying to get his daughter's attention.  
"I did make over one of my old gowns but it went out fine. I..."  
"Elizabeth, please! I was having a conversion with our daughter!"  
Kimi finally noticed the drawing on her father's shirt front. She looks surprised as she said, "Dad, what did you do to your shirt?"  
"What...did...I...AHHHHHH!" exclaimed Will, groaning in annoyance. He can't believe it, he just can't believe it! Kimi gave the idea to her two brothers to make a map out of his shirt front, and she is playing innocent!  
"Calm down, Will. You're being silly." giggled Elizabeth as he clean off her husband's shirt. "You see? It comes right off!"  
"Still, it doesn't excuse for what Kimi did! Kimi, I told you many times to stop telling those silly stories to your brothers!!!"  
The children gasped in shock while Dexter and Andy were putting away their toys. They always knew their dad gets upset when Kimi tell the stories about Danny Phantom but never this way before.  
"Dad, they aren't silly, honest!" said Kimi worried.  
"They are to me!" snapped Will angrily as he adjusts his shirt. "I mean Admiral Zero. Danny Nonsense!"  
"Uh, it's Danny Phantom."  
"Ha! Danny, fire benders...nothing but POPPYCOCK!"  
"Dad, please! You don't understand!" said the kids at once in concern. They just wish their father wouldn't be so negative and be so understanding.  
"ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" snapped Will in annoyance. "Enough is enough! This whole ridiculous..."  
"Will, please." said Elizabeth as she tries to tie her husband's bow. But Will is not done being upset yet.  
"Will, please. Will, please! Well, Will please is going to have his say once and for all!"  
"Will, calm down! You know how your blood boils when you get upset!"  
Will ignores his wife as he snapped, "That kid is growing up. This will be her last night in this room! She is going to get a room of her own once and for all!!!"  
"Dad!" gasped Kimi in shock. How could he say that?  
"Will!" gasped Elizabeth, shocked at her husband's behavior.  
"Huh?!" gasped Dexter, not believing what his father just said.  
"No..." said Andy horrified.  
"This is it! For certain!" yelled Will as he turns to Kimi. "Like I said before, this will be your last night in this nursery! This is my final word and I mean it!!!"  
As Will turns to leave, he yelps as he finds himself tripping on Annabella who is in his way. The dog yelps as she tries to get out of the way but she ended up causing the man to tripped on her and onto some roller skates left on the floor.  
As Annabella was knocked back, Will yelled, "NO," as he rides on the skates across the floor. His ride ended when the skates got caught in a rug causing the man to go crashing into a drawer. As for Annabella, she bumped into a wall making her groan.  
"Oh..." said the children and Elizabeth in pity. Will sighs thinking his family is comforting him. To his shock, they just go by him as they ended up comforting Annabella, "Poor Annabella."  
"Poor...Annabella?!" yelled Will upset. His attempt to leave hasn't been good at all! His cuff links are missing, his shirt front was used for a map and everyone else was ignorant to why it happened, and now this?! "That's it! This is the last straw!!!" The man angrily stood up and pointed at the door as he yelled at Annabella, "Get out and tay out!"  
"Dad, no!" yelped Andy sadly. Unfortunately, the man grabs the pink dog while he drags her out. Andy tries to stop Will but Elizabeth stops him.  
"Enough is enough! No more dogs as nursemaids in this house!!!"  
"Goodbye, Annabella." said the boy sadly as he waved sadly to the dog who waved back.

As Will takes Annabella outside, the man sarcastically said to himself, "Poor Annabella. Oh, poor Annabella. But did they ever say 'poor father'? Nooooo!" Will in disgust puts the dog down as he goes looking for the rope to tie her outside with. "Now where is that rope? I know it's..." Will stops as he sees the dog holding the rope in her mouth sadly. "Oh thanks."  
The dog barks sadly as her owner tied the rope to the dog's collar. That will hold her. She looks sad. Annabella didn't mean to make Will mad.  
Will sees Annabella's sad look and sighs as he said, "Don't give me that look, Annabella. It's not you, really. Well, the truth it...you're only a dog, not a nurse. The kids aren't puppies, they are people like I am. They have to grow up sooner or later, you got to understand."  
Despite what Will did to her, Annabella nodded in understanding. The man patted the dog on the head as he goes inside leaving the pink dog outside, all alone.

The kids were about to get ready for bed. They are very upset at what their father said to them.  
"Mom, I don't wanna grow up. It's just not fair!" Kimi protested to Elizabeth.  
"Now, now," Elizabeth said to her daughter smoothly as she tugged the girl in. "Don't worry. You have plenty of time to worry about it later. Just calm down."  
"I don't believe it. He called Danny Phantom absolute poppycock." said Dexter in disbelief. He has never heard him say something like that before. It's so...mean!  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He is just upset. He will come around, I hope."  
"Poor Annabella. She is so alone out there in the cold." said Andy sadly, feeling sorry for the pink dog being tied up with no one to say good night to her.  
Elizabeth sighs as she tugs the boy in. Trying to cheer the boy up, she said, "Calm down, the night is warm. She will be all right, I promised you."  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, Andy?"  
"Buried treasure." said Andy looking guilty as he gave something to Elizabeth. It's Will's missing cuff links. He is hoping that this may fix things.  
"Calm down, children." Elizabeth told her kids as she goes to the window. "I know what your father said and done was uncalled for but don't judge him. He really cares for you all."  
As Elizabeth is about to close the window, Kimi stops her as she said, "Wait, don't lock the window! He may come back!"  
"What do you mean 'he'?"  
"Danny Phantom. I know he will come back for something that I found. It belongs to him.  
"Oh really? What is that?" Elizabeth asked as she arches an eyebrow in interest.  
"His shadow." said Kimi while yawning. She is getting very sleepy indeed.  
"Shadow?"  
"Right. I found it with Annabella. I took it from her..." With that said, Kimi goes right to sleep.  
"Right...good night dear." said Elizabeth unsure. Danny Phantom is one thing, but a shadow is another. Still, one will want to believe these things. The woman closes the door as the kids continued to sleep.

Author's note  
Poor Annabella. Now, don't judge Will too hard folks. He is only acting the part of Mr. Darling. He will come around later. In the next chapter, we meet Danny Phantom himself as he takes the kids to Neverland. Read and review, folks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Halfa from Neverland

Author's note  
Welcome back. Okay, I admit Will may be OOC but he will improve near the story's end, I promised you. To answer your question Mr. X the Enigmatic Mystery, I am using the Disney parody. The reviews and suggestions were great. Let's go as we meet our hero.

**Chapter 2: The Halfa from Neverland**

At the door, Will and Elizabeth headed out to the party. The girl looks worried since Annabella is usually the one to keep an eye on the kids. Now she can't thanks to being tied up outside.  
"Will, I'm worry. Are the kids safe without Annabella tonight?" Elizabeth asked her husband as Will locks the door.  
"Of course they are." assured Will as the two headed out on their way. "What gave you the idea that they aren't?"  
"Before I left, Kimi mentioned a shadow that she has that belongs to someone."  
"Oh really? Whose shadow would that be?"  
"Danny Phantom." Elizabeth answer, knowing that it will set Will off.  
"Oh Dan..." Sure enough, the woman was right as Will looks startled upon realizing what the woman just said. "Danny Phantom," Will groan. Not this again. Then in sarcasm, he remarked, "Oh well, really? What can we do now?"  
"Will..."  
"Sound the alarm! Call in the East India Company!"  
"Well, I am under the expression that the kids saw someone that may have been prowling..." Elizabeth begins to say in concern. What if whatever Kimi saw could come back.  
"Oh, this is ridiculous!" snapped Will as he and Elizabeth continued on their way, "How are our kids supposed to grow up to be practical if we allow them to believe in that Danny Phantom nonsense?!"  
"Will, please..."  
"You are bad as they are. It's no wonder that Kimi get those silly ideas!"  
However as the Turners continue on their way, they are unaware of someone watching from the roof. After waiting a while, the individual in question flies to another part of the roof. He seems to be followed by some sort of yellow light. Whoever the figure is spies the dog. Annabella is fast asleep, unaware of his presence.  
The light shines on his face as we see him smiled. This figure is a male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. His name is Danny Phantom, the hero the kids really like, the one who came from Neverland.  
The glowing light next to him is a fairy. This fairy is very different than all the others. It is a black haired Goth girl with pink eyes. She wears red lipstick, a black t-shirt with a green oval on it, a green plaid skirt, black bracelets, a small ponytail at the top of her head, and black boots. She is glowing and has wings on her back. Her name is Samantha 'Sam' Manson, the fairy partner who tagged along with Danny a lots of times.  
Sam angrily said, "Why JusSonic gives me the role of Tinkerbell?!? Fairies are supposed to be happy. AND I'm a GOTH girl!"  
Then, Danny responded by saying, "Well, in the original story, Tinkerbell is jealous each time a girl is near Peter Pan. And you can easily be jealous when a girl is near me."  
Sam said, "Me? Jealous? Are you kidding me? I'm never jealous when there is a girl near you."  
Danny said, "Not jealous? Alright. You are not a jealous girl." There is a brief silence of five seconds before the halfa say, "Paulina is the most amazing girl I have ever met in my…"  
Then, Sam interrupts him by yelling, "If you say another thing like that, I'll…!" She noticed that Danny is watching her grinning. Sam angrily say, "Alright, you win. Can we just go back to the parody?"  
Once the parents are out of sight, Danny flies down to the children's window looking in. Sure enough, the kids are fast asleep. He spies the kennel where Annabella was sleeping the night before. The halfa came back to get his shadow. Without it, he could end up walking upside down!  
Danny opens the window and points to the kennel saying, "That dog shoulda put it in her den. Check it out. Good thing they didn't lock the window."  
"I don't see why you should worry about locked windows. You can turn intangible and phase through the wall, coming in if the window was locked." Sam pointed out to Danny as she flies into the kennel and search in it.  
"Hey, going through the window when it's unlocked is much easier. Anyway, is is in there?"  
"Nope. Not in there."  
Danny frowns as he looks around. He said, "It got to be here somewhere. A shadow like that couldn't have gone off on its own." Spying a toy box, Danny goes over and looks in there. As he searches, Danny yelps as he hears music. The halfa turns and sees that Sam has opened the lid of a music box. "Sam!"  
"Sorry!" groaned Sam in annoyance as she closes the lid. "The music was lame anyway."  
"Well stop fooling around. Help me find my shadow."  
"Fine." Sam flies around hoping to find the halfa's shadow and get out of here already. She hopes she could find it and get the boy to notice her. Danny may or may not know it but the fairy got a big crush on the halfa.  
The fairy flies over the mirror and stops. She goes back and lands on the mirror and looks into it, seeing herself in the reflection. Sam frowns as she fixed herself remarking, "Let's face it. Fairy girl, I ain't."  
Suddenly a rumble gets her attention. It is coming from a drawer nearby which is moving. Sam flies over to the drawer and said, "Danny!"  
"What? Did you find it?" Danny asked the fairy hopefully as he comes over.  
"Yep. It should be in here."  
Danny opens the drawer and looks inside just as Sam was going in there. Suddenly a familiar shadow pops out and flies away. Alarmed, the halfa closed the drawer trapping Sam inside resulting in her crashing into stuff in the thing. Danny chases his shadow trying to catch it but he keeps missing.  
The shadow itself ended up hiding in the shadow of the shadow. Danny frowns as he looks around the thing, hoping to find it. Danny's shadow took this time to tip toe away, but it didn't go too far.  
"There you are!" exclaimed Danny as he spots the shadow. The thing yelps and tries to escape but it wasn't watching where it was going as it tripped over the shadow belonging to a stool. The halfa seizes the opportunity, as well as his shadow, as they go into a fight. The fight ends up sliding under Kimi's bed and crashing into a drawer.  
The noise was enough to wake Kimi as she opens her eyes. She turns and gasp in surprise. Near the drawer is a familiar halfa rubbing his shadow's foot with soap hoping to get it to stick back to himself.  
"Danny!" exclaimed Kimi happily as the halfa sees in alarm that he was spotted. The girl got out of bed as she said happily, "I figure you would come back. I saved your shadow just for you, hope it wasn't rumpled or anything." The halfa looks nervous as the girl backs him into a wall while she continued, "I figure you look the way I thought you were. Well, not a halfa but..."  
Kimi noticed what the halfa is doing. She giggled as she takes the soap away while saying, "Silly boy. You can't stick it back on with soap. The sewing progress is the best way."  
The girl turns on a light nearby. In the drawer, Sam is trying to get out of the drawer via the keyhole, but ended up getting stuck in the progress. She growls in frustration.  
"Of course, I'd never sew shadows on before. I mean, I figure it was your shadow the moment I saw it." Kimi explained. She opens the drawer, not noticing that Sam is still stuck. She takes out a sewing kit and closed the drawer resulting in the fairy in flying backwards into the drawer crashing into a lot of stuff. "I figured I could put it away until you come back like I knew you would. You did, didn't you Danny?"  
Sam turned an angry red as she snarled, "Stupid Asian, little..."  
Kimi kept on talking while the halfa goes to her bed keeping his shadow still. She continued talking, "I figure one can't leave his shadow about, otherwise they could end up flying upside down and/or missing it. Not sure how Annabella even got it to begin with. She really..." The girl noticed Danny flying above the bed. "Sit down, will ya? It won't take long." The halfa shrugs as he sat down looking bored. The girl kept talking. No offense, but Kimi doesn't know when to shut up. As Kimi begins sewing Danny's shadow back on, she continued, "She really isn't mean. She's a great nurse, though my dad said..."  
"Man, now I know why I rarely see girls. They talk too much." said Danny with a frown.  
"Yeah. Girls talk..."" Kimi is startled. She realized she was talking too much throughout the conversion. It is kinda embarrassing. "Oh, sorry."  
"Well, hurry up, girl. I got to get going."  
"My name is Kimi Watanabe Finster Turner." Kimi explains as she sew the feet of the shadow to that of Danny's feet, the halfa already lifting up one of his feet.  
"Kimi is fine." said Danny as he gets an ocarina out and plays it.  
"Out of curiosity, how did Annabella get your shadow?"  
During this whole thing, Sam found a pin and tries to open the drawer with it. Danny is out there talking with another girl. She got to put a stop to it!  
"Well, the dog jumped at the window the other night and grabbed it." Danny said with a frown, "How embarrassing. I shoulda turned invisible when I got the chance."  
"Why were you at the window?" Kimi asked as she kept on sewing in curiosity.  
"Just listening to your stories. They sounded great."  
As Sam kept on trying to get out of the drawer, she yelps as she trip on some beads causing her to crash into the drawer. She groans in annoyance. That really hurt.  
"Oh, my stories? All they are were about you." said Kimi with a shrug.  
"Yep. I liked them that way." said Danny proudly as he plays a few notes on his ocarina. "When I get back home, I tell them to the Lost Boys. They liked them too."  
"The Lost Boys? Oh yeah, they are your men, so to speak. There, it's done."  
Sure enough, Kimi has sew Danny's shadow back onto himself. The halfa flies over to the wall in hopes that it stays with him this time. He grins as his shadow copies his moves making him say, "Aha."  
"Good thing you came back. For a while, I was scared to never see you again." Kimi said in concern.  
"Why did you say that?"  
"I'm growing up tomorrow."  
"Wait, grow up?!" yelled Danny turning to her in shock. To him, growing up is the most dirtiest words he has ever heard! He is just a boy who doesn't want to grow up ever.  
"Yeah. This is my last night here in the nursery." said Kimi sadly while she begins to cry. It makes her sad thinking/talking about it.  
"That would mean no more stories to tell. Oh man, not good." said Danny in concern as Kimi nods while sniffing. The halfa got to do something. He got to find a way to keep the girl from growing up so she can tell more stories. He frowns, getting an idea as he said, "No way! That won't happen!" Danny grabs Kimi by the arm and flies while taking her to the window, "Let's get going!"  
Sam was using scissors in another attempt to get the drawer open. The moment she hears what Danny said, she said, "Wait. What does he mean by that?" Out of curiosity and concern, she looks through the keyhole. The halfa doesn't mean what she thinks he means, is he?  
"Where are we going?" asked Kimi surprised.  
"Duh! To Neverland!" laughed Danny in amusement. He's surprised that the girl has forgotten about it since Kimi told many stories about it.  
"Neverland?! He's going to take her there!" yelled Sam in alarm. She is always the only female in the boy's eyes. She can't let this Kimi girl get in the way of that!  
"Neverland? Really?" asked Kimi eagerly and happily.  
"That's it. I'm putting a stop to this." Sam said. She tries once more to get the drawer open with the scissors.  
"Yeah, there you won't grow up." said Danny with a smile. "And that way, there will be more stories to tell right?"  
"Wow! That is so cool!" said Kimi happily. She frowns as she said, "Oh wait." Danny stops by the window the moment she said this. "What would my mother said if she finds me gone?"  
"Uh...what's a mother?"  
"Oh, I guess you don't have a mom, huh? Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you. Not to mention she tells you stories..."  
"Oh good! You can be our mother!" said Danny eagerly as he tries to take off with her once more. That is someone the Lost Boys would need. "Let's go!"  
"Hold it." said Kimi quickly as she goes back to her room followed by the halfa, "One at a time. I need to pack first. And maybe leave a note so my parents would know when I can be back. I can't stay for too long. Then..." The girl then sighs happily. "Oh, Neverland...I'm so happy. I think...I could give you a kiss."  
Upon hearing that, Sam gasps in horror while inside the drawer. She yelled, "No way! I know what happened if Danny could get kissed. He won't go back to Neverland ever again! I can't let that happened, especially in the near future! She is going down!!!!" The fairy gave a mighty pull on the scissors. She is almost out of the drawer.  
"A kiss? What's that?" asked Danny curiously. He is not sure what a kiss is and why Kimi is leaning towards him funny.  
"How about I show you?" Kimi cooed. She is about to kiss him though Danny moved back looking weirded out. Suddenly, the girl yelps as one of her pigtails got pulled. Sam has escaped the drawer and is trying to stop her. "Ouch!"  
"Sam, come on, stop it! Sam!" yelled Danny as he chased the fairy around the room. Sam sighs as the halfa chased her. At least she stops the kiss from happening.  
During the chase, Danny tries to grab Sam while jumping onto Andy's bed in the progress. He managed to grab the fairy but woke up Andy in the progress.  
Upon waking up, Andy gasps upon seeing Danny as he said, "Dexter, wake up! It's him! He's here!"  
"What?" asked Dexter sleepy as he wakes up while putting his glasses on. Upon seeing Danny, he gasped, "Jiminy!"  
"Uh...what is that?" Kimi asked puzzled as she looks at Danny holding Sam in a clutched fist keeping her from escaping.  
"That would be Sam." said Danny with a sigh as he looks at the frustrated fairy. "She is always like this when I'm around girls."  
"Hey, Danny." said Andy happily as he got out of the bed and came over, tugging on the halfa's suit to get his attention. "My name is Andy."  
"And my name is Dexter. Hello." said Dexter as he came over.  
"Oh hey." said Danny sheepishly. Looks like all the kids are up now.  
Andy looks into Danny's hands as he said, "Wow! A firefly!"  
"More like a pixie." Kimi corrected her brother as she looks at Sam in amusement.  
"Incredible." said Dexter amazed. He has never seen a pixie or a fairy before. And people say they don't exist.  
"There, happy? You made a sideshow out of me!" Sam scowled at Danny. Glancing at Kimi, she snapped, "And you are one dumb ugly girl!"  
"What is she doing?" asked Andy puzzled as he has no idea what Sam just said.  
"Only talking." said Danny with a shrug. Only he and those who are lucky could understand what Sam is saying.  
"Oh, what is she saying?" Kimi asked curiously.  
"Something about you being a dumb ugly girl."  
Danny and Kimi laugh a bit. Of course, the latter looks surprised as she realized that Sam was insulting her. Hoping to make the fairy feel better, Kimi turns to Sam who escapes Danny's hand and got on one of the blocks as she said, "Well...I think she is lovely despite her being a Goth girl in a fairy role."  
"Oh thanks. I am really impressed." scowled Sam sarcastically.  
"Well, if we're done, let's get going." said Danny as he gets ready in an attempt to leave once more.  
"Where are we going?" asked Andy curiously as he held Kimi's hand. Wherever Danny is going, Andy wants to go too, as is Dexter.  
"To Neverland." said Kimi with a smile.  
"Really? Neverland?"  
"Of course! Danny is taking us!"  
"What, us?" exclaimed Danny surprised. He doesn't recall inviting Andy and Dexter for the ride!  
"Come on. Andy and Dexter would want to go and I can't go without them, can I?" asked Kimi as she smirks at the surprised halfa.  
"Yeah. This is my chance to fight some real buccaneers!" laughed Dexter as he pretends to do a sword stance. Finally, a chance to do some fighting.  
"Not to mention fighting those mean pirates." said Andy happily as he did a spin. He fell on his behind doing so but Danny chuckled a bit.  
"Well...I guess I can take you. But you got to take orders, got it?" Danny told the boys sternly.  
"Aye aye sir!" said Dexter saluting the halfa. It would be a privilege to serve under the greatest halfa from Neverland.  
"Yeah!" said Andy in agreement.  
"Say...how do we get to Neverland." said Kimi curiously. It's not like the place is in their backyard.  
"Come on. It's obvious. You fly." said Danny with a smile.  
"Fly?"  
"Yeah! It's easy! You got to...you got it..." Danny was trying to remember what to do. He frowns as he sat in a chair. "Man, that's weird."  
"Why? Don't you know?" asked Kimi.  
"Oh, I know before. I just never thought of it before." Danny paused then smiles. He remembers! Jumping up from the chair and landing on the ground, the halfa said, "Of course! Think of a wonderful thought!"  
"Any happy little thought?" asked Kimi and Dexter excited.  
"Yep!"  
"Toys at Christmas, right?" asked Kimi happily.  
"Sleigh bells? Snow?" asked Dexter.  
"You got it! Check me out, here I go!" laughed Danny. He flies into the air and goes around in circles above the kids, much to their amazement. "It's easier than any thing else!"  
"He can fly!" exclaimed Kimi excited.  
"He can fly!" laughed Dexter happily.  
"He flew." said Andy with a smile. That looks like fun, what Danny did.  
Landing on a bed post, Danny spins and turned to the kids saying, "Your turn. Go ahead, try!"  
"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon, underneath a magic moon." said Kimi with a sigh as she comes up to the halfa who help her up.  
"I will think I am in a pirate cave!" said Dexter eagerly.  
"I will think I'd be a Teen Titan Brave." said Andy happily.  
"Now you got it. Try!" said Danny. He links hands with Kimi and Dexter, while they link hands with Andy.  
"One, two...three!" yelled the four at once as Danny throws them into the air. For a while, it looks like it works as they are floating.  
"We can fly, we can fly, we can fllllllllyyyyyyy!" The kids yelled the last part because they ended up falling to the floor. Luckily, they landed right on the bed, cushioning their fall. Sam laughs from nearby. That is so hilarious. However she laughs too hard causing her to fall off the block she is on.  
"Oh man. Not good. What's wrong with you?" asked Danny puzzled. "I mean, it's easy. It takes faith, trust...oh, duh!" The halfa grins as he turns to Sam who is dusting herself upon getting back up. "I am so stupid! Dust!"  
"Dust?" asked Kimi and Dexter puzzled. What is the halfa talking about?  
"Dust?" asked Andy puzzled as well.  
"What?! Oh, no you don't!" yelled Sam alarmed as she tries to fly for her life, knowing what the halfa means. She didn't go too far as Danny grabs her by the wings.  
"Pixie dust, that is!" said Danny happily while patting the fairy on the back causing gold dust to be spread on the kids. "Of course, flight is just ONE of the MANY abilities made possible by this dust. By far the most widely used ability, but still only one of many. Why, with the right amount of faith and concentration, you can also turn temporarily invisible and/or intangible, produce energy blasts and energy shields, temporarily possess others, create duplicates of yourself, unleash a powerful sonic howl or even mentally generate and control ice within a limited range. So far, though, I'm the only one that's been able to manage the last three. Okay, it should be easy now. Think of the happiest things now."  
Andy begins thinking happy thoughts. To his happiness, he begins to fly. Kimi jumps into the air saying, "Let's try again!"  
"Ingenius! We are flying off the floor!" said Dexter in glee. Yep, this time all the kids are flying like birds. It is incredible. They've never done this before!  
"Cool!" giggled Andy doing a back flip while flying. He bumps into Kimi who caught him.  
"Wow! We can fly!" cheered Kimi.  
"You can fly!" said Danny with a smile, happy that the kids are finally flying like he is.  
"We can fly!" laughed the kids circling around the lamp. Now it's time to head off to Neverland!  
The halfa goes to the window and waved, "Let's get going everyone! Here we go!" laughed Danny. Outside, Annabella wakes up and is surprised to see a familiar halfa flying out the window yelling, "Off to Neverland!"  
Annabella looks surprised. She became more surprised as Kimi and Dexter flies after the halfa, the boy genius is wearing a hat and taking an umbrella with him. A song begins to play.

Chorus: _**Think of a wonderful thought  
Any merry little thought  
Think of Christmas, think of snow  
Think of sleigh bells- off you go!  
Like reindeer in the sky**_

Annabella now sees Andy flying out the window taking Woody, his toy cowboy, with him. Sam arrives at the window leaning against the window in jealously. How dare Danny flies off with...with...with that girl!  
Annabella barks to get their attention but no ones hears her. Danny flies up taking a dive from the moon. Kimi did the same thing. Dexter tries to do so but yelps as his umbrella opens up causing him to float. Andy tries to do so as well but returns to get Woody.

_**You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

_**Think of the happiest things  
It's the same as having wings  
Take the path that moonbeams make  
If the moon is still awake  
You'll see him with his eye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

Danny grins while circling around a chimney followed by Kimi. Dexter uses the handle to circle the chimney. Andy missed and flies into an open window. He came out through the other side and tries to catch up to the others but stop upon seeing Annabella barking and jumping up as if wanting to fly as well.

_**Up you go with a height and Go to the stars beyond the blue  
There's a Neverland waiting for you  
Where all your happy dreams come true  
Every dream that you dream will come true**_

Wanting to help the dog, Andy grabs a startled Sam and forces her to sprinkle dust onto the dog. Annabella looks surprised as she is lifted into the air. She woulda continued doing so but the rope pretended her from going up further.  
"Let's go, Annabella!" giggled Andy as he follows the others. Annabella shrugs as she waved goodbye while floating.

_**When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
Think of all the joy you'll find  
When you leave the world behind  
And bid your cares good-bye  
You can fly! you can fly! you can fly!**_

Danny plays his ocarina while using swans as skis as he is going across a lake. Kimi grins as she sees her reflection in the lake. It was only temporarily however as Sam splashed it making the reflection disappear. The fairy smiles, thinking she got the last word. She then yelps as she moves around to avoid fish who was trying to eat her! She flies after Danny and the others while they go into the sky some more.  
The group goes to a clock tower where they landed on a big hand. Danny smiles as he points to a brightest star saying, "There it is, Kimi. Second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
The group smiled as they hid and flies off to the said star.

_**When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
Think of all the joy you'll find  
When you leave the world behind  
And bid your cares good-bye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

Soon the kids are heading to the star lead by Danny Phantom. They smiled as they get ready for their destination: Neverland!

Author's note  
Danny and the kids are heading to Neverland. What will await them there? Well, in the next chapter, we are introduced to the villain Admiral Zhao as well as his men, including Bendy. We also meet the Lost Boys who didn't make a first impression with the newcomers. Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Rude Welcome

Author's note  
Oh goodie! I got some good reviews and suggestions. They are always a plus here.

Thanks for the song, Orange Sora. I will be sure to use it in this chapter.

I got Raven as Tiger Lilly, Alyssalioness94, but a mermaid I can put you in.

Anyway, let's go meet some pirates as well as the Lost Boys.

**Chapter 3: A Rude Welcome**

Neverland is a small island where anything can happen. Cut off from the rest of everything else, it is a place where it is impossible for kids to grow up. It woulda been fun to lived at if it wasn't for one problem. A problem that is in a pirate ship near the island. That ship belongs to Admiral Zhao, Danny's mortal enemy and the local fire bender.  
The crew on the ship are entertaining themselves while singing.

Crew: _**Oh a pirate's life  
is a wonderful life  
a-rovin' over the sea  
give me a career  
as a buccaneer  
it's the life  
of a pirate for me  
Oh, the life  
of a pirate for me**_

Some of the crew are throwing darts at painted door to the admiral's quarters. The crew is getting very edgy with Zhao lately all because he insisted on chasing Danny to no end and not leaving Neverland to go back to what pirates are best known for.

_**Oh, a pirate's life  
is a wonderful life  
they never bury your bones  
for when it's all over  
a jolly sea rover  
drops in on his friend  
Davey Jones**_

The door opens as someone came out with some equipment. That someone is an Imaginary Friend that looked like a Doctor Seuss character that had spiky yellow fur with black zig-zag stripes. His name is Bendy, Zhao's first mate. The Imaginary Friend sang along happily.

Bender: _**Oh, my good friend Davey Jones**_

"Hey, good morning everyone!" Bendy said greeting the crew happily.  
That turned out to be a bad move as Fuzzy Lumpkins grabbed Bender by the neck and snapped angrily, "Why in tarnation is the morning so good?!"  
"I agreed! For as long as I would remember, we are collecting barnacles on this ridiculous island." snapped Skulker angrily.  
"And all because Zhao insisted of playing games with Danny Phantom!" snapped Yuck while pointing a gun at Bendy as the Imaginary Friend got free from Fuzzy's hold.  
"Whoa, whoa! That could go off!" protested Bendy as he backs away. He yelps as Knightbrace got the Imaginary Friend's neck in a rope knot.  
"We should be looting ships right now, not waste away at this place!" snapped Knightbrace getting very edgy.  
"I have been here so long, I think I'm losing my touch when it comes to cutting throats!" remarked Pete slashing at Bendy, cutting him free from the ropes.  
"Yeah! Tell Zhao to drop anchor, will ya?!" snapped Carl the Cockroach Wizard as the men threw their knives at Bendy who dodged them while climbing up a set of stairs nearby.  
"And let the admiral know we want to go to sea, pronto!" remarked Skulker. The crew laughs madly resulting in Bendy rolling his eyes, raspberries the men, and walks away. The crew can be so immature!  
At a table nearby, someone is looking over a map. This someone is a muscular man with short black hair tied to a bun, large side burns and wears black and red armor. He has a hook on his left arm where his hand used to be. His name is Admiral Zhao, Danny Phantom's mortal enemy. The fire bender hated Danny not only because the halfa cut his hand off, but because he foiled every plan Zhao has planned. The admiral vowed to destroy Danny and refused to leave Neverland until the halfa is a full ghost.  
"That annoying Phantom." snapped Zhao angrily. "If I could just find out where he hides out, I'd be able to trap him in his lair and kill him easily. But where can it be?"  
Zhao knew that Danny has a hideout somewhere in Neverland, so hidden even he and his men will have trouble finding it. If he could find it, Zhao will make it easier to get rid of the halfa once and for all.  
Zhao checks the map as he said, "Mermaid lagoon? No, we check it already. We already check Cannibal Cove. Hmmm...ah ha," The admiral laughs as he stuck his hook on the north west of the map. Taking a closer look however, Zhao groans as he walks away remarking, "Forget it. That is Teen Titan territory. How would...wait..." Zhao has second thoughts as he goes back to the map and looks at it. "Maybe...those heroes know the island better than I know my ship. Maybe..."  
As Zhao continues to think, Bendy came in as he said, "Good morning, Zhao! Yeah, it's just like good old time, old buddy."  
"Yep."  
"Wait, you two work together before?" asked Shenzi puzzled while listening in.  
"I played LeFou AKA his sidekick in Beauty and the Digimon." Bendy explained to the female hyena.  
"But dannyfangirl hasn't even written that story." Banzai pointed out confused.  
"I mean Beauty and the Digimon by Darren Mathias." Bendy corrected the male hyena.  
Iago frowns as he remarked, "But he's a not really a great author, most of his stories' star characters are from one show and..."  
Bendy swap the bird away and start to chase him as he yelled, "Hey I'm suppose to be the mouthy mischievous trouble making loud mouth guy here!"  
Suddenly Zhao got an idea as he grabs Bendy with his hook pulling him closer, yelling, "Of course! That's it! Princess Raven!"  
"Princess Raven?"  
"Of course! Chief Robin's girlfriend! It's perfect! She is the most powerful Teen Titan in Neverland and is best friends with that foolish halfa! If anyone could know where Danny Phantom is, it will be Raven!"  
"Not sure. Since Raven is one of Danny's best friends, I don't think she would tell you anything." said Bendy unsure as Zhao lets him go.  
"I'm sure we can get her to cooperate. Now how to do it? Boil in oil? Keelhaul? Maroon," Zhao asked trying to think of ways to force Raven to tell him what he wants. As he does, Iago sat in the crow's nest. The parrot was singing while playing on his accordion. However, the parrot was doing so terribly right now.

Iago: _**Oh, a pirate's life  
Is a wonderful life  
You'll find adventure and sport  
But live every minute  
For all that is in it  
The life of a pirate is short  
Oh, the life...**_

Zhao is getting annoyed by Iago's singing as he holds a hand out and aims at the parrot. While Bendy was getting a shaving pack ready, he hears a fire blast being fired. The Imaginary Friend looks up just in time to see an accordion fall right into the water, causing it to splash into Bendy's face.  
The Imaginary Friend looks up to see Iago, all his feathers burnt out, spitting out smoke remarking, "Okay, if you don't like my song, just say so."  
"Now where was I?" asked Zhao as he puts his hand down in triumph.  
Some of the crew is singing again. This time, however, it's a different song.

Crew: _**We Want You, We Want You, We Want You as a New Recruit.  
We Want You, We Want You, We Want You as a New Recruit.**_

Carl: _**Where Can You Find Pleasure?  
Search the World For Treasure?  
Learn Science and Technology?**_

Suddenly Zhao interrupts them, hollering, "What in the blazes is going on here?"  
Fuzzy explains, "Sorry, Admiral. We just got caught up. For some reason, we are just reminded of the Viking sketch from the Muppet Show." They then proceed according to the script.  
"Uh, you sure that was a good thing to do? Burning a parrot right in the middle of his song even when it's terrible? Not good form after all." said Bendy in concern.  
"Good form?" said Zhao as he chuckles calmly at first. Then angrily, he pushed the table aside and stomps up to the nervous Imaginary Friend showing his hook yelling, "WHO CARES ABOUT GOOD FORM?! DID DANNY PHANTOM SHOW IT WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!"  
"Well, I figure cutting your hand off was a childish prank. He is a kid after all."  
"Ha! But do all kids throw it that wretched water monster?! No! The moment Danny Phantom fed my hand to that thing, Chaos Four like the taste of it so much that the thing made me the leftovers! It wants to eat me, Bendy, I just know it!!!"  
Bendy gets a chair over allowing the freaked out Zhao to sit in it. The Imaginary Friend said, "Well yeah, but remember that if he hadn't swallowed your alarm clock that one time, he woulda got you a long time ago. Ever since then, it always made sure to warn you by going tick-tock, tick-tock, tick tock..."  
Suddenly, as if a signal was given, tick-tocking is heard alarming both Bendy and Zhao, who got a feared look on his face. The admiral fearfully looks below his ship and sees a water like creature licking mouth his mouth hungrily upon seeing the fire bender. It is a huge shark-like creature with razor-like fins. It is called Chaos Four.  
Like it was mentioned before, Danny has cut off Zhao's hand and fed it to Chaos Four. It liked the taste of the hand so much that Chaos Four was after the rest, following Zhao looking for a chance for the leftovers.  
As Zhao gulps in fear at Chaos Four, he begins to sing.

Zhao: _**Never smile at a crocodile  
No you can't get friendly with a crocodile  
Don't be taken in by his welcome grin  
He's imagining how well you fit within his skin.**_

_**Never smile at a crocodile  
Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while  
Never run, walk away  
Say Good Night, not Good Day**_

All Pirates: _**Clear the aisle and never smile at Mr. Crocodile!**_

Zhao: _**You may very well be well bred  
Lots of etiquette in your head  
But there's always some special case, time or place,  
To forget etiquette.**_

"For instance…" Zhao say, cueing the music.

All pirates: _**Never smile at a crocodile  
No you can't get friendly with a crocodile**_

Chaos Four: _**Don't be taken in by my welcome grin  
I'm imagining how well you fit within my skin.**_

Yuck and Knightbrace: _**Never smile at a crocodile  
Never tip your hat and stop to talk a while**_

Zhao: _**Never run, walk away  
Say Good Night, not Good Day**_

"GOOD NIGHT!" said a pirate running to the other side.  
"GOOD NIGHT!" said another pirate running to the other side.

All Pirates: _**Clear the aisle and never smile at Mr. Crocodile!**_

Chaos Four looks up, and says, "Maybe I can stop by tomorrow for lunch?"  
Zhao runs to Bendy for help. He jumps into Bendy's arms screaming, "BENDY! It is after me! Save me, don't let it get me, please! Don't let it get me, Bendy! Bendy!!!"  
The poor admiral goes to hide behind a chair. Bendy sighs. He always had to save Zhao from Chaos Four each time it shows up.  
The Imaginary Friends goes to the edge of the ship and scolded Chaos Four, "Come on, shame on you. Haven't you harass the poor admiral enough? No handouts, okay? Go away, shoo, shoo. Go on! Off with ya, go away, go!" Bendy's shooing off Chaos Four was enough to make it frown as it swims off, annoyed that it lost a chance at a meal as usual.  
"Is it gone?" asked Zhao fearfully as he peeks out from behind the sheet that is on the chair.  
"There, there. It's gone now, admiral. Nothing to worry about." assured Bendy as he tries to calm the trembling Zhao down.  
"I don't know how long I can stand it, Bendy! I am shivering with fear. I can't stand it!"  
Bendy sat Zhao in the chair as he assured the shivering fire bender, "Calm down. Relax. You need a shave, that's all. There."  
Bendy puts a towel around Zhao's head as the fire bender try his best to relax. While Bendy wasn't looking though, a seagull spots the towel and flies down to sit on it. Feeling relax, the bird went to sleep while Bendy, who didn't noticed what just happened, was singing.

Bendy: _**Is a wonderful life  
a-sailing over the seas  
give me a career as a buc…**_

Bendy got the shaving cream and starts spraying. However he didn't notice that he has spray on the seagull's bottom.  
"Admiral, no offense, but you haven't been your happy self ever since we first ran into Danny Phantom." said Bendy as he takes a razor and wiped it on a towel, cleaning it. "You are a buccaneer as well as a fire bender. Of course, the crew is getting edgy lately. Well, what's left of it anyway."  
The Imaginary Friend begins using the razor, thinking he is shaving Zhao's face. However he is actually cutting the feathers off the seagull's bottom. Unaware of this, Bendy continued speaking, "I was thinking...how about we go out to sea and just leave Neverland and Danny Phantom behind? There, now."  
Of course, Bendy has put aftershave on the seagull's bottom still not looking. This cause the bird to wake up and yelps in alarm upon seeing its bare bottom. Covering it, the seagull fly away looking embarrassed. Bendy still didn't notice as he was powdering his hands preparing to put on the final touches.  
"Since you are a bit of a buccaneer, like I said before, we can be more happier and healthier. And..." Bendy puts his hands out ready to powder Zhao's head...only to discover that the head itself is missing! "Oh man! Admiral! I know I've shaved him many times before, but not this close!"  
In a panic, Bendy looks under the chair fearing that Zhao's head has rolled under there. He said, "Don't worry! I will find your head...hopefully..." The Imaginary Friend walks off taking the chair with him. However, the towel fell to the floor revealing Zhao's face, the whole head still on its owner's shoulder. Alarmed, the admiral looks down and sees Bendy looking for the head that he thought he himself has shaved off.  
"You idiot, get up!" yelled Zhao angrily.  
"Yes, sir!" The Imaginary Friend stood up sending the chair and Zhao crashing into a part of the ship. Bendy turns around and sees Zhao looking dazed. "Hey, found it! It's good as new!"  
Bendy runs over and tries to pick the head off. However, Zhao recover and stood up angrily grabbing Bendy by the neck yelling, "You blithering idiot of an Imaginary Friend! I could..."  
"Hey! I spot him! It's the halfa boy!" yelled Carl from where he's at, getting the admiral's attention.  
"What?! Where is he?!"  
"Three points off the starboard bow!"  
Eagerly, Zhao looks through his telescope. Sure enough in the sky flies Danny with Kimi, Dexter, and Andy with him.  
Ah ha! It's him, all right! He got more of those brats, no doubt! Bendy, get the crew ready!" Zhao ordered Bendy eagerly.  
"Right, get the crew ready! All hands on deck, all hands on deck!" Bendy yelled as he whistles. "All hands on deck!"  
Upon hearing this, the pirates spring into action. Finally! Something interesting to do!  
"Look alive. We've got him this time, Bendy!" laughed Zhao evilly. This is it. He is sure to ambush the halfa this time.  
"Yep. Figure you would be happy." said Bendy with a nod.  
"Man the Long Tom, you fools! Ohhh...I have waited years for this."  
"With or without holidays?"  
Zhao ignores Bendy's question as he begins shouting out orders, "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!"  
"Double the powder and shorten the fuse." Bendy repeated as Fuzzy and Skulker gets a cannon ready to be fired.  
"Ohhh...they are like lambs ready to be send to the slaughter." Zhao eagerly looks through his telescope to pin point where to fire at Danny Phantom and the kids as they sat on a cloud looking at Neverland. "Range: 42!"  
"Range: 42!" Bendy repeated what Zhao said again.  
"Elevation 65!"  
"Elevation 65!"  
"Three degrees west!" yelled Zhao quickly.  
"Three degrees west," Bendy repeated the admiral once more.  
Glaring at the Imaginary Friend in annoyance, Zhao snapped, "Repeat what I said again and I will kill you! Steady now!" A nervous Bendy decided not to repeat the admiral this time as he closes his eyes and covered his ears. "Steady!"

Unaware of what's about to happen, Danny and his new friends look from the cloud they are on as they look down on Neverland literally.  
"Wow. It's what I always thought it would be!" said Kimi happily. She always wanted to see Neverland and now she's here. Spying a lagoon, she points to it saying, "That must be Mermaid Lagoon, Dexter!"  
"Gee whiz!" said Dexter pointing northwest. "That got to be the Teen Titan encampment, I bet!"  
"Hey, I bet that's nasty old Admiral Zhao and his pirates right there." said Andy as he points at the admiral's ship in the water.  
Suddenly a cannonball is fired from the ship and it is heading towards them.  
"Whoa, watch yourself!" yelled Danny as he got the kids out of the way in time. The halfa himself duck as the cannonball just goes by. "Figures. Zhao's always trying to kill me. Sam, get Kimi and the boys to the Lost Boys at the island. I will make sure to stay here and draws the fire, okay?"  
"Sure, whatever." mumbled Sam in annoyance. However, she decided that it's time to take some action...on Kimi, that is.  
Dexter make a remark along the lines of, "You mean we have to fight an army of vampires too?"  
Danny reassuringly says, "Thankfully, no. And where did you get THAT idea?"  
Dexter answers, "Well, you mentioned the Lost Boys. My mind briefly flashed onto something I read on the net concerning a 1987 movie with that title."  
Danny snaps back, "Hey, come on. You've DEFINITELY got the wrong movie. Those types of movies are NOT EVEN the author's cup of tea, all right? Monster movie parodies that were done by Mel Brooks? Yes. That particular film, no."  
Sam chose this time to fly off as the kids followed her. The halfa smirks at the pirate ship and whistled, taunting, "Hey Zhao, you old codfish! Want a piece of me? I'm right here!"  
As a response, more cannonballs are fired at him but Danny dodged them all.  
With Sam, she is flying towards Neverland. However, she is doing it so fast that Kimi and the boys couldn't keep up.  
"Hey Sam, slow down! We can't keep up! Sam!" yelled Kimi. Sam, still planning her revenge, ignored her. "Sam, wait!"

Sam reached Neverland and flies to the destination: an old tree with a lot of holes in it. Only a few knew that this is the hideout of Danny and the Lost Boys. Sam flew up and goes into the hideout itself. Inside are six boys sleeping happily.  
The first one is a young boy with brown hair, a green shirt, blue shorts, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington.  
The second one is a fat kid wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and he is currently a pilot's hat. His name is Hoagie P. Gilligan or Numbuh 2 as he prefers to be called.  
The third boy is a yellow skinned boy with spiky hair coming to the top. He wears a red shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. His name is Bart Simpson.  
The fourth boy is a 10 year old boy with brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. He wore a pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. His name is Timmy Turner.  
The last two boys are two furry ones. One of them is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. The other one is a red version of the first one. He had big, long and frilly ears, along with big black eyes and extra long and sharp claws. He also had razor sharp yellow teeth and red patterns on his body. He had two crooked antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. The two are called Stitch and Leroy, the twins.  
Sam tries to wake the boys but they kept on sleeping. She groans as she said, "Well, we may as well do this the hard way..."  
The fairy pushed a club that Numbuh 2 is holding over. It hits Bart on the head making the boy wake up with a yelp. Sam pushes the club back into Numbuh 2's arms. Bart looks and sees the club in Numbuh 2's arms, making the former thinks that the fat boy has hit the spike haired boy while he was sleeping! The nerve!  
"So!" yelled Bart angrily as he kicks Numbuh 2 sending him crashing into Stitch and Leroy.  
"Hey, what's the idea of shoving?!' snapped Stitch angrily as he pushed Numbuh 2 off of him and his twin brother.  
"Id! What's the big idea?!" yelled Leroy, not liking the idea of being squashed.  
"You, that's who!" yelled Numbuh 2 angrily pushing the two experiments back. Annoyed, the two jumped on Numbuh 2 getting into a fight with him. Bart and Loud, the latter just woke up, joins in the rumble.  
"Hey guys! Quit it!" yelled Sam as she grabs Bart by the hair and pulls on it. "Danny sent me to give you guys a message!"  
"Wait, Danny send us a message?!" yelled Bart surprised. "Ay carumba, hold it guys!"  
Stitch, Leroy, and Numbuh 2 were biting each other's leg as the fight was cut short.  
"What is it, Sam? Any nut?" asked Loud concerned.  
"There is a big nasty Kimi bird coming! Danny wants you to shoot it down!" Sam said covering up her eagerness. The truth is, that is Kimi but Sam figures that the boys shooting her down will really make her day.  
"A terrible huh?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"It's a Kimi bird!" said Leroy troubled.  
"Kimi bird?" asked Stitch surprised.  
"Yep! It's flying this way!" said Sam pointing in the direction she came from.  
"That thing is flying this way?" yelped Loud alarmed. If that thing gets to the hideout, it may not be good, not at all!  
"Geez, I guess Danny's orders...wait, what is it?" asked Timmy to Sam puzzled.  
"Stop this bird by any means necessary." said Sam hiding a secret evil smirk.  
"You mean smash it like a bug!" said Leroy with a grin as he holds up a rock.  
"Kick it in the shin!" said Bart making a kicking motion.  
"Jump on it without mercy?" asked Stitch.  
"No, I said shoot it down! Like so!" said Sam making a shooting motion.  
"Oh, shoot it down!" said Loud with a smile. "THAT IS COOL!"  
"Let's shoot it down!" said the other boys eagerly. Maybe doing so will make them look good in their leader's eyes.  
"Get your weapons, boys. We got a bird to get rid of. I'd show you the way!" said Sam eagerly as the boys get whatever weapons they can get their hands on.  
"Let's go! We can follow Sam, man!" said Bart as the boys left the hideout following Sam to the edge of the forest. They came to the mountain part and hid there, waiting for the Kimi bird to arrive.  
"There it is. A monster." said Sam sinisterly as she jumps at Kimi flying by. To her, this will be so much fun. Maybe then, Danny would pay more attention to the fairy than this Asian girl.  
"Meega see it." said Leroy growling.  
"Ugly looking thing. Id." said Stitch with a nod.  
"Time for us to shoot it out until it's a falling Kimi bird! Get it? Falling Kimi bird?" laughed Numbuh 2 eagerly. Of course, the other boys rolled their eyes in annoyance. They never did like Numbuh 2's jokes.  
The time has come as the boys get their weapons ready as they said, "Ready, aim...FIRE!!!"

Kimi was surprised as what happened caught her by surprise as weapons were thrown at her at once. The girl tried to dodge them but she ended up falling while screaming. Sam smirked as she watches, this could be it.  
However, Danny flies in quickly and grabs Kimi saving her in the nick of time. Angrily, Sam kicks at the leave yelling, "Oh figures. He has to go and ruin everything!"  
"Danny, you saved me!" said Kimi hugging Danny, much to Sam's further anger.  
"Kimi, you all right?" asked Andy worried as he flies in to check on his bigger sister.  
"I'm okay, Andy, really."  
"My word. You almost got hurt." said Dexter as the group landed. "That attack came from outta nowhere. Who coulda done it?"  
"I can take a guess." said Danny in annoyance hearing some familiar cheering. Turning, he spots six certain Lost Boys arriving, unaware of their mistake.  
"We did it, Danny, we did it! We've followed your orders!" said the Lost Boys happily, unaware of the angry look on the halfa's face.  
"I got that Kimi bird with my skull musket!" said Leroy holding up his weapon with glee.  
"In your dreams, man! I got it!" snapped Bart in annoyance.  
"HEY, I GOT THE KIMI BIRD!" yelled Loud trying to take the credit.  
"Right, like you could hit anything! It was me!" insisted Timmy with a laugh.  
"No, it was me, Danny!" insisted Stitch.  
"No, I got it!" protested Numbuh 2. The boys ended up in another fight. Danny scowled. This is going to stop.  
"ATTENTION!" Danny barked like a drill sergeant. The boys stop their fighting and stood in attention, saluting their leader. "Well, you sure did a good job...of almost getting Kimi killed, YOU BLOCKHEADS!"  
The boys yelp and look concerned. They realized that they must have messed up somehow. As they watch, Danny walks past them like a disappointed general as he said, "I brought you a mother so she can tell you stories."  
"Wait, a mother?" asked Bart surprised.  
"And you have to go and shoot her down. Seriously, I am very upset with you boys!"  
"But...it wasn't our fault. Sam said she was a bird!" protested Leroy worried, bringing up the one girl that made the boys to try to shoot Kimi down in the first place.  
"Wait, Sam? She said what?!" yelled Danny upset.  
"Hoo boy. They blab." groaned Sam concerned, not liking the look on the halfa she loved's face.  
"She's the one who told us that you ordered us to shoot her down." Bart said as she pointed at Sam who is trying to leave.  
"Gah! I shoulda known! Typical, just typical. Sam!" yelled Danny as he glares at a leaf where the fairy is trying to hide behind. "Sam, get out here!"  
"Oh, hey Danny. How are ya? I brought the children down here like you told me to." said Sam sheepishly.  
"Nice try, Sam. Come here." barked Danny. Sam flew over to a branch near Danny as the halfa continued, "I am charging you with high treason. How do you plead?"  
"What is this? A outdoor jury? Ugh. Fine, I'm guilty."  
"Oh man, Sam. Do you know that your stupid stunt coulda got Kimi killed?"  
"Well...that was the idea." said Sam slyly. "But hey, at least that didn't work out well, right?"  
"Ugh. Sam, I can't believe you. I hereby banish you forever! Get out of here!" snapped Danny in disgust. He has trusted this fairy all his life and Sam has to go and try to get Kimi very hurt!  
"What?! Fine! If you rather hang out with the Asian brat than me, go right ahead! But don't expect to see me again!!!"  
With that said, Sam flew off angrily from Danny's sight. A worried Kimi said, "Come on, don't banish her forever. I mean, I don't blame her for wanting to get rid of me. Sam is just jealous. I mean, isn't your sentence rather...harsh?"  
Danny sighs. Kimi's right. He was being harsh. He remarked, "All right, for a week then. Anyway, I'd take you for a tour around the island to make up for what happened."  
"Wow! Any chance I could see mermaids???"  
"Eh. I saw them many times." said Numbuh 2 hiding a blush. "Let's do some hunting!"  
"A tiger?" asked Stitch eagerly.  
"Nah. We hunt it last week. Let's go for a bear." said Timmy eagerly.  
"No fair! We just got some new boys so they should be the ones to choose." Loud pointed out. Turning to Dexter and Andy, he asked, "What said you two boys?"  
"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines." Dexter said with a grin.  
"Yeah, and some Teen Titans too." said Andy, not realizing that is what his brother mean.  
"All righty, you boys go and capture some Teen Titans." said Danny with a smile, figuring that the boys will do fine without him. Turning to Dexter, he added, "I'd put you in charge of the men, okay?"  
"Very good. I will be worthy of my post, Danny. Forward march," Dexter barked to the Lost Boys as they followed the boy like an army following a general as they go into the jungle to do some Teen Titan hunting.  
"Come on, Woody. Let's go." said Andy happily as he drags his cowboy doll with him.  
"Be careful, Andy." Kimi called after her little brother in precaution.  
"Let's get going, Kimi. I can show you the mermaids." said Danny happily as he takes the Asian girl by the hand and led her to the direction of the Mermaid Lagoon.

Author's note  
Well, looks like Dexter, Andy, and the Lost Boys are looking for Teen Titans. Of course, they are unaware that they are going to be the ones hunted. And it probably won't be good. Also, a scene that isn't in the original movie next time in the next chapter. Read and review!

Also, I thank Orange Sora for the extra song I've used for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Teen Titan Hunting

Author's note  
Welcome back to this fine installment of a Peter Pan parody. Once again, the reviews and suggestions turn out as better as I thought they would. And now, for an extra scene not in the actual film, as well as the Teen Titan hunt.

**Chapter 4: Teen Titan Hunting**

Back at the pirate ship, things did not go very well for the villains involved, at all.  
Zhao is growling and saying very M-rated bad words after Danny escapes from him. One of his crew members, Skulker, joins him.  
"I can't believe that ghost boy escaped again! I really want his pelt!" Skulker groans.  
"You keep the pelt! I want his head!" Zhao practically roars. Then, Carl sighs and breaks the fourth wall.  
"And here I thought he would relax a little bit when he stopped chasing the Avatar." Carl remarked.  
Admiral Zhao groan, "Why did I got cast as Hook? Why couldn't Vlad Masters AKA Plasmius be in the role?"  
Bendy points out, "Hey, Vlad can fly too, remember? It would ruin the parody if Captain Hook can fly too."  
"It didn't stop him in the Jason Isaacs in the 2003 film! Weird. Why do I find that familiar?"  
"Geez, I don't know."  
Zhao groans as he remarked, "Man, that kid is twice as bad as that Avatar."  
"The who now?" asked Pete puzzled.  
"The Avatar, the last air bender. He was the hero of the show I was in."  
"Oh yeah, that bald kid," Knightbrace recalled.  
"He can't that bad, can he?" asked Yuck in concern.  
"Well he can fly and he did have the power to bend air and was more some like Jackie Chan." Zhao recalled cringing in annoyance.  
"What's the big deal, they sounded the same to me." Carl remarked, not figuring it out.  
"Oh, Danny is way worst than the Avatar. Not only can he fly but he can shoot green fire from his hands, turn invisible, and go through solid objects. I mean if he were standing in front of a cannon, and I shoot at him, the cannon wouldn't even touch the boy. And the Avatar kid never cut off my hand and throws it to the cursed beast.  
"You mean me?" asked Fuzzy puzzled.  
"No, he means the one in the water." Bendy said reminding the pirates of Chaos Four.  
"Anyway, it's time I correct the Danny Phantom problem once and for all. I'm going to kidnap Princess Raven and forced her to tell me where the halfa's hideout is by any means necessary. And I know the right place to do it, too."  
"But what if she won't tell ya?" asked Banzai, knowing of the Teen Titan's nature.  
"Oh, she will tell me once I put her in a situation she won't be able to escape from. Any questions," A few of the crew raise their hands and Zhao snaps, "And I swear to blazes that, if ANY of you use - THAT joke, then he or she will be blasted right out of a cannon. That joke was already used in BOTH of JusSonic's two most recent parodies and I WILL NOT allowed it to become a running gag." Everybody in the crew lower their hands nervously, "Very good."  
"Hey, does Hector Barbossa know you raid his wardrobe?" remarked Iago in amusement. Before the parrot knew it, Iago was shoved into a cannon and blasted right into the water yelling, "Hey, I thought you mean the Barry Manilow question!"  
"Any question will do." scowled Zhao in annoyance.

As the boys march on through the jungle, Andy asked, "So what are we hunting for again?"  
"Teen Titans, of course!" said Timmy with a grin.  
"Come on so we can keep up with Dexter!" laughed Numbuh 2 as he rushed up while Dexter kept on leading the boys.  
The Lost Boys and Andy follow the genius as they go through the jungle looking for Teen Titans. As they go through a waterfall, they begin to sing.

Boys: _**Following the leader, the leader  
the leader  
we're following the leader  
wherever he may go**_

At a stream, they jump on steps making sure not to fall in. Ash got to the other side first though Leroy trips causing him to hold onto another rock tightly while the others but Andy get across. The experiment got back up and follows the others. As for Andy, he jumps on the last rock and get to the other side. The boy didn't notice that he steps on a hippo's, whose rose out of the water, nose.

_**tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee day  
tee dum, tee dee, it's part  
of the game we play  
tee dum, tee dee, the words  
are easy to say  
just a teedle ee dum a teedle  
ee do tee day**_

The boys crosses some vines and climbed over a log as they kept on hunting for Teen Titans.

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee dum  
we're one for all and all of us  
are for fun  
we march, we laugh, and follow  
the other one  
with a teedle ee do a teedle ee  
do tee dum**_

The boys walk on though Dexter's hat, unaware to the boy, was taken by monkeys. The first one tried it on and grins. Another grabs it and puts it on, adding a flower. A small monkey grabs it, gets rid of the flower, and wears it. But the thing was too big for it. The monkey frowns and puts the hat back on Dexter's head, the boy unaware of what happened.  
Now the boys go through a large field of glass which could be easy to get lost on. Andy got lost so he got on a rock in hopes to find the rock. Spying them, the boy jumps down off the rock. Once again, he didn't realized what he was on as Andy just jumped off a rhino.

_**Following the leader, the leader  
the leader  
we're following the leader  
wherever he may go  
we're out to fight the Injuns  
the Injuns, the Injuns  
we're out to fight the Injuns  
because he told us so**_

Next, the boys walk through a forest and kept on walking. Dexter unknowingly hits a sleeping bear (who was a rock they went under) in the nose waking the thing up. The bear growls angrily as he spies the boy. It is about to attack when he spots Woody riding on a happy Andy's head as he kept following Dexter and the Lost Boys. The bear scratch its head looking confused.

_**Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee  
do tee day  
we march along and these  
are words we say  
tee dum, tee dee, a teedle  
deedle dee day  
oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle  
ee do tee day  
oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle  
ee do tee day**_

The group enters a field and kept on walking until Dexter was heard shouting, "Teen Titans!"  
This alarmed the boys as they went somewhere to hide. Dexter of course looks at something in the sand. What he saw was a footstep that has metal tracks in it. Dexter nodded as he announced, "I thought so. Teen Titans track, one a cyborg, I bet." The other boys quickly made a base out of sand so they would be prepared to defend themselves when or if they meet the Teen Titans. "It belongs to the Cyborg group. Clever if not thick-headed."  
"Id! Let's go kick their big butts!" said Stitch eagerly to kick some butt.  
"Id! Let's beat their heads in!" laughed Leroy more eager than his twin.  
"Hold it. These Teen Titans are clever ones. We must make a strategy in order to counter them." Dexter instructed the Lost Boys in precaution. After all, no need to fight an enemy they have no preparations for.  
"Uh...what is a strategy, man?" asked Bart puzzled.  
"A plan to attack," Dexter uses his umbrella to make a circle around the footprints as he continued, "The initial phase is an encircling strategy..."  
Looking bored, Andy looks around for something to do. He spies a feather on the ground and picks it up. He didn't notice that an axe went over his head and strike a tree behind him. That is until Andy turns around and sees it. Taking it, he dances around like an Indian happily.  
However Andy felt something weird as he feel like something is following him. He tip-toe at first. Something, a bush, is tip-toeing like Andy. The thing is following him. In precaution, Andy run and turns quickly to face the bush who stops quickly.  
Concerned, Andy looks under the bush and yelps. He sees two yellow boys and red like pants. It's a Teen Titan!  
Running to Dexter and the boys who are in a huddle, Andy yelled, "Dexter, we got a problem! Its Teen Titans, they're here! Let me in!" The boys pay him no attention as they kept on planning their attack while Numbuh 2 kicks Andy out by accident. Andy looks around and gasps. Hundred of bushes are surrounding them, and no one but him is noticing!  
"Now then, if I recall, these Teen Titans may be cunning but they are not smart." said Dexter unaware of what's going on.  
Andy is about to yell but silver like glove grabs by the mouth and drags the boy into a bush causing Woody to fall to the ground. A robot like hand grabs the cowboy doll a while later.  
"We will just surround them and take them by surprise!" said Dexter eagerly. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon as an Atlantean hand grabs Dexter.  
Before the boys knew it, the bushes attack them as they try to escape or fight back. But The Teen Titans have overpowered them and eventually, the boys had been captured.

The victorious Teen Titans then take the boys back to their villages. Mas y Menos are carrying Bart who is tied to some sticks. Cyborg and Starfire are carrying Numbuh 2, Stitch and Leroy, the three boys are tied to more sticks like captured animals. Speedy and Aqualad follows with Loud tied to the Atlantean's back. Beast Boy and Kid Flash are dragging Dexter and Andy with ropes around their necks.  
And as for Woody, the cowboy doll is dragged by Terra via a rope around his neck.

Once at the villages, the boys are soon tied to a post being forced to watch the Teen Titans beating their drums madly. Look like this is it. They could be done for.  
"I'm so sorry. I shoulda know this would happen. It's all my fault." said Dexter sadly. Some leader he turned out to be! He allows himself and the boys to get ambushed by Teen Titans. How humiliating!  
The boys however don't seem worried as Numbuh 2 remarked, "Aww, that's okay. It's all right."  
"Yeah, don't have a cow, man." assured Bart happily.  
"Don't mind. It's not like this is the first time it happens." said Loud with a grin.  
A shadow came over them forcing the boys to look up. Cyborg and Mas crossed their arms as they moved aside to let their leader pass. This leader is a teenage boy with short black hair, an eye mask, a cape that is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, a red shirt with yellow sleeves and a black circle with a yellow capital "R" on it, green pants and black boots. His name is Chief Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.  
"Hello, Lost Boys. We meet again." Robin told the Lost Boys sternly. "Though for two of you, it's considered the first time."  
"Oh, hey, Robin! Hello!" said the kids at once greeting the Teen Titan leader.  
"I can't imagine how many times we fight you kids. Ever since the beginning, we have fought. You win sometimes and we win sometimes, which always involved us capturing one another."  
"Okay, okay. We get it. You won this time. You can let us go now. Good ambush, by the way." said Timmy with a grin.  
"Hold on. Let us go? This is all a game?" asked Dexter surprised. No wonder the kids aren't worried! This whole capturing thing was a game!  
"Yep! We always do this all the time! If we win by capturing them, we let them go." explained Stitch.  
"When they captured us and win, they let us go. Very simple!" said Loud with a grin.  
Robin frowns, looking upset, as he remarked, "Not this time! We are not letting any of you go!"  
"Uh right. Good one, Robin. He can be funny at times." said Bart thinking that Robin was joking.  
"I am not being funny! You boys have committed an evil act against us! Where is my girlfriend Princess Raven?! What did you do to her?!"  
"Princess Raven?" asked Timmy surprised. He knows how special Raven is to Robin. If anything were to happen to her, boy, not even Timmy would want to imagine it.  
"Come on! We don't got her! We would never take her!" protested Leroy in concern. He can't believe that Robin would think that the Lost Boys would kidnapped her!  
"Well, this is our first time here on the island so we haven't seen her." said Dexter and Andy concerned.  
"Neither did I. If I woulda spotted a hot gal like Raven, I woulda done so already." said Numbuh 2 with a grin.  
"Numbuh 2! You ain't making things good!" Stitch said to Numbu 2 in concern.  
"You are lying." snapped Robin angrily. "You've captured us a few times before and you let us go in our games. But this time, you have gone too far by grabbing Raven!"  
"Really, what have we ever done to you to even consider we would attack Raven?" Timmy asks Robin.  
"For starters, you tried to hunt Beast Boy last week." Robin points at BB, who has a bandaged ear and is frowning at the prisoners.  
"Uh... eh... guess you were right, Loud; tigers aren't supposed to be green." Timmy says to Loud while he and the other boys gulp.  
"Permission to go Beast Within on them, sir," Beast Boy asks Robin in a military tone while frowning at the prisoners. He then breaks the fourth wall. "Hey, don't give me that look. Aside the fact they tried to hunt me, they're the main suspects of kidnapping Raven, and even if the author doesn't like pairing us, she's still my best friend besides Cyborg and Terra."  
"Not now, only if this warning is failed to be heed." Robin turned to the boys and said angrily, "Unless Princess Raven is return to us by sunset, let's say may the Neverland spirits have mercy on your souls..."

Author's note  
Not good. Dexter, Andy, and the Lost Boys are faced with big trouble from the Teen Titans unless Princess Raven is returned. The only one who can save them now is Danny. And in order to do that, the halfa got to saved Raven from Zhao! What is the villain up to? Find out next time. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Save Raven!

Author's note  
Very nice reviews and suggestions. Time for us to see Danny's first fight (well, in this story anyway) against Admiral Zhao while he tries to save Princess Raven from him. Also, a little something that will be seen again in my planned parody of the movie _Hook_.

**Chapter 5: Save Raven!**

Dexter looks worried. He and the boys are going to get punished for a crime that isn't their fault. They should escaped and find Raven in order to prove themselves, right?  
"You know, I read somewhere that alien experiments like Leroy and Stitch are supposed to be nearly indestructible." Dexter comments.  
Stitch admits, "Yeah, but Aqualad has water powers and we both have...well, water issues. Just because our hides can take massive amounts of punishment without serious injury doesn't mean we can't be -say- drowned."  
Dexter asks, "Are either of you strong enough to break these ropes?"  
Leroy comment, "Well, there's a pretty good chance we could. After all, our alien strength is sufficient to break steel cable like thin twigs and I doubt these ropes are as strong as steel cable. However, it would just be seen as evidence of our perceived guilt. Besides, even if we DID, we would then have to fight the entire Teen Titan tribe between just the two of us. We might be strong enough to handle a few of them, but, as we aforementioned, Aqualad has water powers and Kid Flash and Mas y Menos are too fast for us. No, we're just going to have to trust Danny find out about this on his own and rescue Raven in time."  
Dexter gulps in concern. He hopes Danny does find out and saved Raven, or they may as well be good as gone.

Danny and Kimi are on a rock cliff watching a certain lagoons. There are mermaids, real life mermaids, swimming and relaxing in the water. They are called Ariel, Jenny (half robot, half mermaid), Alyssalioness94, Kim Possible, and Hinata Hyuuga.  
"Wow...real mermaids." said Kimi in amazement. After all these years, she finally get to see mermaids!  
"I knew you would like them. Wanna meet them?" Danny asked the girl with a grin, knowing that the Asian girl will accept the offer.  
"Sure! Yeah!"  
"Let's go then!"  
Danny flies and landed onto a pointy rock and plays his ocarina getting the mermaids' attention.  
"Oh my gosh! It's Danny!" Ariel said happily upon seeing the halfa.  
"Hello Danny!" said Jenny blushing.  
"Hey Danny," giggled Kim and Hinata happily.  
"Hello, Danny." said Alyssalioness94 with a grin. All the mermaids have big crushes on the halfa so they are always happy to see him.  
"Hey girls. Did you miss me?" asked Danny with a smile as he stood on a rock as the mermaids swim over to him eagerly.  
"Sure did! We're happy you came at all." said Hinata with a sigh as Kimi does her best to get over to where they're at.  
"Yeah. Why did you have to leave for so long again?" whined Ariel. She doesn't like it when the halfa leaves the girls.  
"Yeah, did you miss me?" asked Alyssalioness94 in concern.  
"Hey! You can make up for it by telling us one of your adventures!" suggested Kim hopefully.  
"Yeah! Tell us something cool!" agreed Jenny happily. The mermaids always love it when Danny tells them stories.  
"Did you miss me?" Ariel asked.  
"Let's see...oh, I know! How about the time I cut off Zhao's hand and threw it to Chaos Four?" asked Danny with a grin.  
"That is always a good one!" said Alyssalioness94 who always like that story.  
"I liked it as well." said Jenny with a smile.  
"Okay...here I am at Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40...no wait, 50, I think pirates..." said Danny as he begins to tell his story.  
"Hey, Danny!" Kimi called out to the halfa as she came closer.  
"Huh? Who's the new girl?" asked Ariel startled as she spots Kimi walking over to Danny.  
Upon seeing Kimi, Danny grins as he said, "Oh, her? That's Kimi."  
"A girl? You mean as in human?" asked Jenny, a hint of jealously in her voice.  
"Why is she here?" remarked Kim in annoyance. The girls always loved to be near Danny and don't near any competition, even from humans especially Kimi.  
"Not to mention she is in her night dress as well." giggled Hinata noting the outfit that Kimi is wearing.  
The mermaids smirk mischievously as they swim over to where Kimi is at and grab her. They are planning to get her into the water. To drown her or help her swim is a question at this point.  
"Hey, how about a swim? We'd love for you to join us!" giggled Alyssalioness94.  
"Oh, no thanks. I am not dressed for..." Kimi begin to say looking nervous. She is losing her balance and all because of these mermaids trying to pull her in!  
"Come on. Come into the water!" laughed Kim eagerly, hoping to see the Asian girl get wet, big time.  
"Yeah, we insist!" giggled Jenny eagerly.  
"No, stop, please!" said Kimi worried. For beautiful mermaids, the kind the Asian girl is facing is being so immature and not nice!  
"What's the matter? Too good for us?" Hinata laughed in amusement as she and the other mermaids are almost getting Kimi into the water.  
"Danny! Please stop this!"  
However, all the halfa is doing is flying in the air laughing like mad. Danny is actually laughing at her misfortune! To make matters worst, the mermaids have succeeded in knocking Kimi into the water getting her wet. An angry Kimi got freed from the mermaids and got a shell, intending to throw it if the mermaids ever get near her.  
"Watch it! Come near me again and..." Kimi begins to say angrily.  
"Whoa, whoa, Kimi!" yelped Danny as he flies over and takes the shell from her. "Come on, don't be mad! They are only having fun, right girls?"  
"Yeah, that's right." said Alyssalioness94 with a shrug.  
"That and we're trying to drown her." said Kim slyly.  
"What did I tell you?" Danny told Kimi, ignoring Kim's remark of trying to drown the Asian girl.  
Kimi looks annoyed. How could Danny insisted that the mermaids were having fun when they did this to her?!  
"LIsten here, I am not going to put up with any more..." Kimi was interrupted when Danny, in alarm, covers her mouth.  
"Wait. Hold that thought." Danny said hushing her. He said that for a good reason: the sky is turning black, which isn't good. The halfa flies over to a rock that has a hole in it and peeks through it. Sure enough, a rowing boat is passing by that has a familiar captain riding it. "Thought so. It's Zhao."  
"Zhao!" yelped the mermaids horrified as they swam away in fear. They are scared of Zhao as they are in love with Danny! They don't want to be around this villain, that's for sure!  
"Over here, Kimi."  
Kimi goes over to the same rock and peeks through the hole. There's Zhao in the rowboat with Bendy doing the rowing. There is someone else in the boat with them. This someone is a sixteen-year-old girl with purple hair, a purple hood, a red jewel connecting her hood, a black outfit, a string of red jewels around her waist and purple boots. Her name is Princess Raven, Chief Robin's girlfriend, the same one who was kidnapped.  
"Oh man! They got Princess Raven!" yelped Danny as he spies the girl in the back of the boat tied up. Of course, the halfa spots something in the water following the boat: it's definitely Chaos Four going after its meal, as usual. The halfa spots the place where Zhao is taking Raven. "They're taking Raven to Skull Island. We better check to see what they're up to."  
With that, Danny and Kimi quietly flew after the villains and their captive.

Skull Island is a small island that has a rock cave shaped like a skull. Pirates came here whenever they want to do something important. And right now, the evil fire bender is taking Raven inside.  
Danny and Kimi snuck into the cave and hide as they watch Zhao who has put Raven on a small rock in the water. The villain is in the boat while Bendy was tying the rope to the ledge.  
"Now, dear Raven, will you tell me where Danny is hiding, or I'll need to do something really awful to you?" Zhao smirks at her.  
"Zhao, I was supposed to bring the end of the world, my birth dad is a demon, and I hear Tameranian songs every night before going to sleep. You think anything you can do can honestly scare me?" Raven replies in her usual monotone.  
"That jerk." whispered Danny, fuming angrily. This villain will be willing to do anything to find out where the halfa's hideout is at, even hurt one of Danny's best friends.  
"Poor Raven." said Kimi, worried for the half demon. She must be saved but what could she and Danny do?  
"I will let you go if you tell us. I am a man of my word after all, right Bendy?" The admiral asked Bendy eagerly.  
"Well yeah...I think." said Bendy puzzled. He doesn't recall a time that his boss has ever kept his word...at all.  
Zhao comment, "Don't bother trying to use your telekinesis or teleportation powers to escape. That rope is specially designed to be anti-magic and completely negate any super-powers possessed by those bound by it. You honestly think I didn't anticipate your infamous arcane abilities when I planned this trap? Now start talking because once the tide comes in...well...you get the idea."  
Raven frowns and went quiet. She refused to betray her best friend, not even when her life is at stake.  
"That codfish." said Danny with a frown. He then smirks as he said, "Hey Kimi. Wait here and watch the fun."  
"What?" asked Kimi puzzled wondering what the halfa mean. She watches as Danny flies quietly to the cave's entrance and goes invisible. To her, it looks like the boy is going to play a trick on the admiral.  
"Remember, there is no path through water to where you need to go." Zhao said slyly. He waited, hoping that Raven would give in. To his annoyance, the half demon girl just kept quiet. Zhao then yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, RAVEN!!!"  
Danny then clears his throat and spokes out in an eerily voice, "Triton, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!!!!" Zhao looks up in alarm upon hearing that voice while Bendy gets freaked out. Where is that voice coming from? "This is your warning, Admiral Zhao. Beware..."  
The voice echoes all over the cave making Zhao asked, "Did you hear that?"  
"There's an evil spirit in the cave with us, admiral." said Bendy nervously. Perhaps they should let Raven go. They don't want to make the spirit angrier.  
"Wait here. I will have a look around." Zhao narrows his eyes as he gets some equipment on and walks on some rocks nearby mumbling, "So...a spirit, heh?"  
Danny waited as his enemy goes outside to take a look. With a smile, the halfa, still invisible, flies up to the hiding Kimi and whispered, "Hey Kimi." The girl hears him and smiles, relief that that Danny is okay. "Take a look at this!"  
Danny now flies near a taller rock. Still invisible, he clears his throat and imitated Zhao's voice, "Bendy!"  
"Huh? Is that you, admiral?" asked Bendy puzzled. Danny did a very good impression. Bendy thinks that Zhao has return.  
"Let Raven go and return her to her people at once."  
"Oh, okay. Let Rave...wait a moment, admiral!"  
"Don't question my orders, Bendy! Do it!" roared Danny in Zhao's voice.  
Bendy yelps in concern. Whenever Zhao gave an order, Bendy and/or the men better listen! The Imaginary Friend said nervously, "Sure, boss! No problem!"  
Danny smiled while still invisible while Kimi giggled, still nearby. The halfa has really fooled Bendy. Looks like the Imaginary Friend is going to take Raven back!

Back outside, Zhao was still looking for the spirit when he hears a familiar voice saying, "No problem! Good thing the admiral has finally listened to reason."  
"What the...?" asked Zhao as he turns around and looks surprised. Bendy is rowing out of the cave with Raven back in the boat.  
"Like I said, I figure you and those Teen Titans wouldn't do anything foolish like betray Danny Phantom!"  
"Uh, Bendy?" asked Zhao with a frown as he stop the boat with his foot. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh me? I was doing what you told me, admiral." Bendy said to the admiral puzzled.  
"What I said?"  
"Sure! You just told me to do..."  
"Put her back, you idiot!!!!" yelled Zhao angrily as he kicks the boat with Bendy and Raven in it back into the cave. The fire bender scowled in annoyance. "What is that idiot thinking? What I told him. Ha! Of all the stupid..."  
"Bendy!" Zhao stops as he hears a voice, his voice, in the cave. He listened in as 'Zhao' continued, "What are you doing?"  
Zhao smirks evilly as he gets the equipment ready. He knows who that other Zhao is...

"Uh..." Bendy asked puzzled as he puts Raven back on the rock which is being covered by water due to the tide coming in. "You told me to put Raven back, didn't you admiral?"  
"Did I say that? I think not." scoffed the invisible Danny in Zhao's voice.  
"But...admiral..."  
The invisible Danny goes onto a rock to sit down and remarked while continuing to impersonate his hated enemy. Of course, he is unaware of a figure climbing up the same rock the halfa is on right now.  
"I told you, Bendy, for the last time, return the princess to the Teen Titans." said Danny in Zhao's voice. Bendy is still looking confused. Suddenly the halfa roared still in Zhao's voice, "DO YOU GOT IT?!"  
The voice echoes all over the cave making Bendy fell yelping. Standing up and saluting everywhere, he said nervously, "Sure...I got it."  
"Oh, and when you get back to the ship, tell the crew they can help themselves to my rum. They deserve it, don't you know?"  
"Danny!" gasped Kimi as she spies something about to attack.  
Suddenly a blast is seen forcing the halfa out of invisible mode. It is Zhao who has some sort of ghost-detection equipment that would allow him to find Danny even if he's invisible.  
"I got your spirit, Bendy!" yelled Zhao as he slashes at the halfa with his hook but only succeeded in missing.  
As Danny flies around Bendy and up again, the Imaginary Friend sees him and said in recognization, "Hey, it's Danny Phantom!"  
Kimi sighs. At least the halfa is okay. Danny flies up and smirks at Zhao remarking, "Hey, did you miss me!"  
"Foolish boy!" roared Zhao as he gets his sword out. "Prepare to taste cold steel!!!"  
"Hey, Kimi, watch this!" laughed Danny as he flies at the villain preparing to have more fun.  
"Be careful, Danny!" yelped Kimi in concern. Odd, all of the sudden, the girl is acting like a mother than a child.  
Danny uses one foot to bend down on Zhao's sword and jumps off making the weapon vibrate along with the owner. Getting a bag from out of nowhere, the halfa flies down and pulls it over Bendy's eyes blinding him temporarily. Next, he flies back to Zhao who slashes at him but miss. The halfa seizes the admiral's gun and returns to Bendy who just got the bag off of himself.  
"Wanna try again?" Danny asked Bendy slyly as he gave the gun to the Imaginary Friend. The sidekick aims at the hero as the halfa flies around like mad.  
"Don't stand there, Bendy! Blast him, you idiot! Get him!" Zhao roared furiously.  
"Right here, Bendy!" laughed Danny as he stop. Unfortunately for Zhao, the halfa is right in front of him. And worst yet, Bendy is about to open firre!  
"No, stop, you fool! Stop!" yelled Zhao in horror. But it's too late as Bendy open fire. Danny got out of the way in time and ended up hitting Zhao causing him to fall.  
"Admiral?" gasped Bendy in shock as he drops the blaster. He can't believe it. He has shot Zhao! He didn't mean to!  
"Oh no!" gasped Kimi in worry. Even if Zhao was a bad guy, he didn't deserve that fate.  
"Oh, how sad." said Danny in mock pity as he landed on the rock while sighing putting on the armor that fell off during the blast, "Too bad that you've lost the dear admiral, Bendy."  
Of course, so the halfa has thought, but what he doesn't know is that a familiar figure, very furious, has appear and getting ready to strike Danny down.  
"Zhao!" said Bendy happily causing Danny to turn. Sure enough, there's Zhao, alive and well, with his surprise attack ruined!  
"In the back? Come on, Zhao, you can do better than that!" Danny teased the villain. Snarling, Zhao stabs at his enemy but Danny turn intangible and allow the sword to pass through him harmlessly, causing him to hit the armor instead.  
Zhao removes his sword from his armor, put the latter back on, and waits as Danny turns back to normal and gets his sword out. Sure the fight of the enemies begins as they clashed their blades back and forth. Kimi yelps as she covers her eyes, not wanting to see the carnage.  
"Get him, Admiral! Cleave him to the brisket!" exclaimed Bendy cheering Zhao on.  
Danny smirks and pulls the villain's armor over his head and pinches his hair. Zhao pulls his armor down and attacks the hero who locks once more.  
Suddenly, without warning, Zhao slashes at Danny's left side with his hook making Danny felt in pain.  
"Danny!" gasped Kimi in shock as a scar appears where the villain has slashed Danny.  
"You took my hand, so it's only a pity that I give you something in return!" snapped Zhao as Danny glares at the side where the scar is at. That is something he will have for a long time. The two lock blades as they moved back as the villain snarled, "Got you now, halfa!"  
"Uh...almost. You are denying the law of gravity." Danny pointed out with a smirk as he points downward. The villain looks down. Sure enough, the two are walking in mid air, with Danny being safe since he could fly. Zhao gasps in terror then screams as he falls. Danny said to the reader, "Hey, works for Road Runner. Why not me?"  
Zhao has managed to save himself by scrambling upward and using his hook to grab onto the edge of the cliff. The villains look nervously downward. One false move and he's done.  
"Check this out. A fire codfish on a hook!" laughed Danny as he puts his sword away while he goes to stand on a cliff looking down on his enemy.  
"You little brat! I'd get you for this if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Zhao angrily.  
Suddenly a noise is heard getting the halfa's attention as he said, "Hey...I think I hear something, do you?"  
"No..." Zhao yelped in fear as he hears it. A familiar tick tocking noise. He looked down saying, "No..."  
Sure enough, in the water below is Chaos Four who grins hungrily. Suddenly it jumps up making Zhao scream, "NOO!" The villain moved causing the water creature to break off a part of his armor, eating it in the progress.  
"Hello, Chaos Four. You like codfish, right?" Danny asked Chaos Four happily. The monster nods eagerly. "Wow! Really?"  
"Danny, no." yelped Kimi in concern. She doesn't like where this is going.  
Chaos Four jumps up at Zhao again seizing the villain's pants showing the admiral's underwear. He pulled them up frantically as he held on using his hook for dear life.  
Unfortunately, Danny smirks as he fire off an energy blast that breaks off the portion of the rock that Zhao is hanging on. The villain screams out a "NOOO!" as he fell into the water. A while later, he came out of the water screaming out Bendy's name while in Chaos Four's mouth hanging on for dear life.  
"No problem, admiral!" yelped Bendy alarmed as he gets into the boat. "I'd save you sir, hang on!"  
Zhao is not sure how he could hang on as he does his best to escape. Chaos Four kept snapping its teeth trying to swallow its meal. But the villain puts his feet stopping the mouth from closing as he yelled, "Bendy! BENDY!!!"  
The monster bit one of Zhao's toes making him yelp as he is about to fell into Chaos Four's mouth. Luckily for him, the villain's feet saved him. Chaos Four snapped causing the villain to fly up before landing on the thing's nose.  
"Admiral, Admiral!" yelped Bendy as his boss goes by him holding onto the dreadful Chaos Four's nose.  
"Bendy!" yelled Zhao as he begins to run on Chaos Four and jumps off the tail trying to escape. "Bendy!!!"  
Bendy gets ready to grab him but Chaos Four catches the villain in its mouth and swallows Zhao.  
"Let him go, you creep!" yelled Bendy in annoyance as he gets ready to hit Chaos Four with an oar. The mouth opens up as Zhao pops up but the Imaginary Friend hits the admiral on the head causing both him and Chaos Four to go to the bottom of the sea floor very fast.  
"BEEEENNNDDDDY!" screamed Zhao as he resurfaced and got back onto the boat very fast. "Row for the ship, row for the ship," Bendy does as his captain said as he rows as fast as he could out of the cave. "Row for the..."  
Zhao didn't finish as he was standing up on the boat at the time causing him to hit his head on the wall that is above the entrance resulting in Zhao falling back into the water. As the villain resurfaces, he looks horrified as Chaos Four is going at him again.  
Zhao screams in fear as he makes a swam for it hitting the wall again. Chaos Four slammed into him breaking the wall off in the progress.  
"BEEEENNNDDDDY!" screamed Zhao in terror as he swam for his life while Chaos Four pursued after the admiral.

Danny laughs in triumph. Zhao has been defeated again and been humiliated. Danny flies up and made his famous rooster call.  
"Danny!" yelled Kimi as she arrives and pulls the halfa by the leg. "What about Raven?"  
"Raven?" asked Danny puzzled. Then he yelps. "Oh crud! Raven," The halfa flies back into the cave via the eye.  
"Help!" screamed Raven. The tide has come in very fast and the water is over her head. Not even the half demon can saved herself now!  
Luckily for her, Danny flies right in and dives into the water. A while later, the halfa flies out of the water holding a familiar Teen Titan who spits the water out of her mouth. Raven smiles, grateful for her hero, the one who saved her before it was too late.  
"Hey, Danny! Wait up!" Kimi called as she flies after him. With Raven now safe, the two then escorts the princess back to the Teen Titan tribe. Let's hope they are not too late!

Author's note  
Cool! Danny has defeated Zhao (and humiliated him) and rescued Raven. But the story isn't over yet! The villain will do anything to get his revenge on the halfa boy. But how will he do it? And what does Sam have to do with it? More to come, plus Teen Titans. Read and review!

The Zhao giving Danny a scar thing didn't happen in the actual Disney movie. It is something that I planned on referencing to when or if I get to parodying the Robin Williams movie _Hook_.


	6. Chapter 6: Zhao's Trickery

Author's note  
Welcome back, folks, to this fine story. Great suggestions Anonymous But Interested. They look very great, especially the one with June.

Back to the fic, folks. Only one suggestion is used in this one. Sam is back, but her return will spell trouble.

**Chapter 6: Zhao's Trickery**

That night, Chaos Four was swimming around in circles outside the ship waiting for his next chance to get Zhao. Right now though, the admiral is in his cabin with an ice bag on his head, a towel around him, and his feet in a tub of hot water. Zhao has gotten sick from all that swimming he did while being chased by Chaos Four.  
"That cursed halfa. He humiliated me for the last time." snapped Zhao sniffing a bit. "I...I..." Suddenly the villain sneezed loudly causing his face to splash into the water as well as the tub. Zhao groaned as he held his head remarking, "My head!"  
Suddenly he hears pounding, but not in his head. It is coming from the door nearby which is getting on the villain's nerve. It's because outside, Bendy was pounding a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door hoping to get Zhao some peace and quiet. So much for that.  
"Hey, got the hot water, Bendy." said Knightbrace as he arrives with a kettle.  
"Hey, quiet! Admiral Zhao got a headache! We can't do anything to upset him!" Bendy scolded the henchman in annoyance.  
At that moment, however, Zhao opens the door in an attempt to yell at Bendy. The Imaginary Friend didn't notice as he hits the villain on the head with the hammer, causing both it and Bendy to vibrate like mad. Meanwhile, a dazed Zhao circled around in his room and fell in his chair.  
Unaware of what happened, Bendy came in with the kettle Knightbrace has brought and sees Zhao. The Imaginary Friend grins as he said, "Hey, good to see you smiling again, Zhao old buddy!" Sure enough, we see the villain smiling stupidly while still in his dazed state. Bendy goes over to his boss, pours hot water from the kettle into the tub, and puts a thermometer in Zhao's mouth while he continues speaking, "Man, I remember the good old days while we do what we do best: attacking ships and cutting throat! Makes me wish we're doing it again."  
Bendy pauses while a lot of hot water, unaware to the Imaginary Friend, in the tub is becoming way too hot. Still not noticing, Bendy said, "We shouldn't still be in Neverland. There is women trouble. Now, I am not trying to excite you but Knightbrace told me that Pete told him is that Danny Phantom got upset and banished Sam."  
Soon the hot water came to the point that causes the thermometer to break. Zhao wakes up screaming due to his way hot feet, knocking Bendy back.  
Furious, the admiral grabs Bendy, while the imaginary friend himself has a kettle on his head, by the hook yelling, "YOU IDIOTIC IMAGINARY FRIEND, I..." Just then, Zhao realizes what Bendy just said. Smiling as he takes the kettle off of of the Imaginary Friend's head, he asked, "Wait. Danny Phantom had banished Sam?"  
"Oh yeah. That is what I heard." Bendy said as he nodded.  
"That's odd. Sam is always a good friend to the halfa. Why did he banish her?"  
"Maybe because of that Kimi girl. Sam tried to get rid of her but was foiled thanks to Danny saving Kimi. Let's face it, this so-called fairy is very jealous and..."  
"Well, well..." said Zhao in amazement. So Danny Phantom had banished Sam, did he? The admiral figures that he could use this to his advantage..."  
"That's the reason we got to get out of Neverland. No place for a respectable pirate." said Bendy hoping that the admiral would listen.  
"OF COURSE! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!"  
"Wow. So happy that you agree, admiral."  
"Of course, it's the best idea yet! Get my best coat!" said Zhao eagerly. He just got himself a new idea that should work!  
"Sure, no problem!" said Bendy excited as he gets Zhao's coat and puts it on the admiral. It's finally happening! The crew is finally leaving Neverland. "We can get going if we head out ASAP."  
"If timed right, a jealous female can be useful, why even tricked to do whatever we want her to. My hooks!"  
"Right!" Bendy left and came back with a case of hooks, which Zhao always keep around whenever he feels like fashion. "Here you go, the Sunday best."  
With a smirk, Zhao removes his trademark hook and puts on a gold hook with a ring on it as he continued, "We must impress the fairy so much that she will be begging to help us. We will make her think we are eager to help her. The Goth girl will chart our course to a certain hiding place."  
"The Spanish Main is the best hiding place! Come on, I'll set our course..."  
Before Bendy could head out, however, Zhao grabs him by the hook and said to the Imaginary Friend sternly, "Uh...where are you going?"  
"Well...didn't you say we are going to set sail, boss?" asked Bendy puzzled.  
"We are not going anywhere...not until that halfa is gone for good! I want you to go ashore and bring me Sam. Got it?" Zhao pauses then put Bendy down as the Imaginary Friend looks at his boss puzzled. "GOT IT?!"  
Zhao has yelled so much that Bendy went flying right out of the cabin and into a row boat outside the ship causing both it and him to fall into the water.  
"Right, got it, Zhao!" yelped Bendy as he rows the boat while heading back to the island.

Robin was pleased when he and everyone else see Raven returned home thanks to Danny Phantom. The chief has since ordered Dexter, Andy, and the Lost Boys released since the boys themselves are clear of the kidnapping charge. Tonight, the Teen Titans are celebrating the return of their half demon princess and to thank Danny for what he did.  
"Danny, I understand you had to fight Zhao, but...throwing him to a sea monster?" Kimi frowns at Danny.  
"Kimi, relax; look, I know we're a little tough when fighting him but he's just the same; if not fighting back with similar strength, he would beat me with ease." Danny explains before getting a sly grin. "Besides, Zhao is used to escaping from Chaos Four; instead of thinking I cut his hand off, I like to think I gave him a life-time hobby."  
"Danny, stand before us." Robin ordered Danny as the halfa goes to stand in front of the chief and the grateful Raven. Then he begins making hand movements.  
"Any idea what Robin's doing?" Kimi asked her brother since, hopefully, he's the expert on things like this.  
"Well, he is delivering an oration in sign language. Luckily for us, I know what he's saying." Dexter explained.  
"So what is he saying?" Andy asked his brother puzzled.  
"He said, 'Danny, mighty halfa, saved Princess Raven, make my people and myself heap glad'."  
"Geez, he doesn't look it." giggled Kimi in amusement since Chief Robin is looking sternly even when he's happy.  
Robin takes a huge feather hat and puts it on Danny's head as he said proudly, "As of now, Danny, I will make you a big chief. You are now little Ghost Eagle!"  
With a smile, Danny did an Indian cry, happy for this reward, while the boys cheered. Soon everyone sat down, with Danny sitting between Robin and Raven.  
As Cyborg passes a pipe to Robin, who smokes it, then to Danny, he said, "Hey, let's teach us that Danny is a paleface brother to everyone here!"  
"Oh, wonderful. This would be interesting." said Dexter smiling as he sees a tradition in the making.  
"Hey, question. What does make a Teen Titan red?" asked Bart curiously.  
"When he first said 'Ugh'?" asked Leroy eagerly.  
"Why does he ask you 'How'?" asked Andy in wonder.  
Robin chuckles in amusement as he repmarked, "Heh. And why does he ask you to say 'How'?"  
As if a signal was made, the Teen Titans pound drums as they begin to sing. Andy and Dexter took turns with the pipe though Kimi politely refuse it.

Teen Titans: _**Hana Mana Ganda  
why does he ask you how?  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Once the Teen Titan  
didn't know all the things  
that he know now  
but the Teen Titan  
he sure learn a lot  
and it's all from asking how**_

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
We translate for you  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana means what  
Mana means and  
Ganda means that too**_

Once the turns with the pipe is done, the Teen Titans and the boys danced like mad. Kimi was about to join in but Starfire stops her looking sternly.  
"Excuse me, but you will not do any dancing. You go get firewood!" barked Starfire pointing.  
Kimi frowns in annoyance as she left to do that. Terra walks up and asked, "Was that necessary?"  
"Not really, but its part of the script," Starfire told her fellow Teen Titan with a shrug.

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda**_

_**When did he first say "Ugh"?**_

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda**_

_**When did he first say "Ugh"?**_

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
In the Teen Titan book it say  
when first brave married squaw  
he gave out with heap big ugh when he saw  
his mother-in-law**_

We see Beast Boy smiling as he tries to impress Terra. However an ugly woman appears and grins at Beast Boy making him yelp.  
Raven dances in front of the drum and in front of Danny making him smiled. The half demon smiles and goes over to the halfa.

_**What made the red man red  
what made the red man red  
let's go back a million years  
to the very first Indian prince**_

Kimi was returning, back with firewood, and saw something that made her gasp. Raven kissed Danny on the head happily making him go deeper in his hat.  
Kimi scowls angrily looking jealous. She can't believe this! She drops what she's holding and left skulking, also thinking that Raven is two timing Robin.  
Of course, Robin won't mind. According to tradition at parties, Raven is allowed to kiss one other boy besides Robin, and it's Danny she has chosen. Too bad Kimi didn't know. Raven left as Danny blush making a big smiled. He did an Indian call before entering the dance.

_**he kiss a maid  
and start to blush  
and we've all been blushin'since**_

Robin chuckles in amusement while watching Danny and Raven dance. He doesn't mind watching his girlfriend dance with the halfa. It is tradition, after all.

_**Now, you've got it right from the hed man  
the real true story of the red man  
no matter what's been written or said**_

_**Hana Mana Ganda  
Now you know why  
now you know why  
the red man's red**_

Soon Danny and Raven danced in a line as the other Teen Titans and the boys danced like mad. The only one not dancing at all is an annoyed Kimi. If one doesn't know any better, he or she would think that Kimi isn't having fun at all.  
"All right!" laughed Dexter dancing as he is enjoying himself.  
"Dexter!" gasped Kimi in alarm.  
"All right!" laughed Andy waving Woody through the air in hand wildly.  
"Andy!"  
"Hey!" Starfire said in annoyance as she goes up to Kimi. "Didn't I tell you to get some firewood?"  
"Forget the firewood! I am going home!" yelled Kimi furiously as she storms out of the scene while heading back to the hideout. This has been the most dumbest experience ever!  
For some reason, she prefers growing up than all this wildness.  
"Hey, I didn't really mean it!" Starfire shouted after her uselessly.

A distance from the grounds, a familiar fairy sighs sadly while watching the scene. Sam couldn't help it. She knows that Danny has banished her and she is upset with him, but Sam couldn't stay away. She is in love with Danny.  
Sam wonders what it will take to be near Danny's side again. She could apologized to the girl she almost got killed. Of course Sam cringed at the thought of doing that, apologizing to the girl who Danny is paying more attention to instead of Sam, but the fairy felt like there is nothing else she could do besides that.  
Before Sam could consider flying over to the party, a hat came from out of nowhere and grabs her, trapping her inside.  
"Sorry about that, Miss Manson, but Admiral Zhao would like to speak with you." Bendy apologized as he heads off with his prisoner in the hat.

On the ship, Sam finds herself looking annoyed. It's bad enough that Danny ignores her to be with Kimi, but now she is being held by the halfa's mortal enemy who is playing his piano as Bendy watch. Of course, what annoys her even more is what Zhao was telling her.  
"Hold on. You tell me that you have finally given up and accept being defeated by Danny?" scoffed Sam in annoyance. She finds that hard to believe as she knows that Zhao would never give up unless the halfa is a full ghost.  
"I admit defeat, Miss Manson, really." said Zhao looking apologetic. "In fact, I will leave the island tomorrow and won't come back."  
"Wow! I figure you would say that! I will let the crew know and..." Bendy was interrupted as Zhao causes the Imaginary Friend to tripped. Obviously, the villain didn't mean it but he isn't going to let Sam know that.  
"I brought you here, my dear, so you can let Danny know that I bear him no ill will."  
"Maybe but some of the stuff that happened was his fault, like the cutting off your hand thing." said Sam with a sigh.  
"Well, you have your point, Danny did do stuff that can be his fault. I think bringing that Kimi girl to the island is the biggest mistake he has ever done!" Zhao said with a smirk.  
"Hey, it isn't his fault, it was that Kimi brat! I mean, who does she think she is?"  
"I heard a rumor that she came between you and your ghost child. Tsk, tsk."  
"I know. I mean...why did she have to come anyway?! It was always me and Danny, not her and the Asian brat!" said Sam as emotions overcame her, making her cry.  
Zhao gasp in pretend sadness as he said, "Tears from a fairy/Goth girl? Oh, Bendy, it is true. Tsk, tsk, the way of a man with a maid. He has given her the best time of her life and what does he do afterwards? Toss her away like yesterday trash and go for another girl in line."  
"Oh...how sad!" said Bendy crying, though he is doing it for real.  
"Now, now, we can't blame Danny, remember? It is that Kimi girl who must be blamed, right?"  
"I know. Oh man, I wish there's a way to get that brat out of Danny's life." scoffed Sam getting angry.  
"Don't I agree. Bendy, we must saved Danny from himself, but how?" asked Zhao while Bendy continues to cry. "If only there's a way. So little time since we leave in the morning...leave in the morning! Bendy, that's it!" The fire admiral knocks Bendy to the ground as Zhao exclaimed, "We'll shanghai Kimi!"  
"Shanghai? Why would we want to take her to China?" asked Bendy confused. Sam listened in, looking curious.  
"No, I mean we will take Kimi to sea with us! The moment she is gone, Danny will have to forget the infatuation he is under, right? Come on, we got to go at once, Bendy, surround the halfa's home..."  
"Uh...one problem. We have no idea where Danny Phantom lives."  
Zhao gasps looking shock as he said, "Oh my...you're right, Bendy! Oh...poor Danny. It's a shame we don't know where he lives. We could be able to take Kimi easily if we do."  
Sam thought about this. If Zhao does know where Danny lives, the admiral can go there and kidnapped Kimi. Then he will take the Asian girl to sea and everything will be back to normal, minus the villains hopefully. Sam smile. It will be a dream come true to be with Danny for all time!  
"Actually, I think I can help with that!" said Sam getting Zhao's attention.  
"What?" Zhao asked looking surprised as Sam flies over to the map nearby.  
"I'd used this map to show you where to find Kimi and Danny at the halfa's hideout."  
"You will show us the way? How come I didn't think of that? Bendy, take this down!"  
"Right. Bendy, take this..." Bendy stops and realized that he himself IS Bendy. Taking out some paper and a pen, the Imaginary Friend said, "Right, boss!"  
Thinking she is doing what is best for Danny, Sam puts some ink on her feet and walk on the map.  
"Start at Pegleg Point." Zhao said as he watches Sam going to the said place.  
"Start at Pegleg Point." repeated Bendy as he writes down what the admiral just said.  
"Forty paces west to Blindman's Bluff."  
"Blindman's Bluff".  
"What did I say about repeating after me?!" Zhao snapped at Bendy making the Imaginary Friend gulp. Turning his attention back to the fairy, he watch as Sam continuing walking across the map making ink marks showing them where to go. "Hop, skip and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Suddenly to his surprise, Sam stops and looks at Zhao with a frown. "Will you get going...err...I mean continue, my dear."  
"Hold it." said Sam sternly as she flies up to Zhao's face. "How do I know you wouldn't harm Danny the moment you get there?"  
"Why, Miss Manson, I'm hurt. Do you really think I will hurt the boy?"  
"Yes, respectively!"  
"I just want to kidnap Kimi, I assured you." said Zhao, though his only hand is crossing fingers behind his own back meaning he got other things in mind.  
"Just in case, you must promise that you will not even hurt Danny, okay?" Sam demanded while narrowing her eyes.  
"Of course! Admiral Zhao gave his word. I will not lay a finger..."  
"Or hook!"  
Zhao rolls his eyes as he said, "Or hook on Danny Phantom. That is my promise."  
"Okay, since you promised..." Sam then goes to the old tree, which is the hideout, and puts a X on it. "There, they're hiding here  
"Hangman's Tree? Amazing! So that is where the entrance is at. I would never have guess." Suddenly Zhao smirks evilly and grabs Sam before she could try to get away. The fairy looks shocked as the villain puts her in a candle lamp and locks it, "Ha ha! Your jealously is your downfall, my dear! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have found Danny Phantom's hideout without you. Now I can get rid of him once and for all!"  
Sam gasps in horror as Zhao and Bendy left the room, obviously on their way to attack Danny's hideout. The fairy hits the sides of her prison in anger. She has been tricked and now Danny and the Lost Boys are going to pay for it!  
"Oh man, Danny. What have I done? This is all my fault. Why did I have to believe Zhao? Why?" groaned Sam sadly.

Author's note  
That creep Zhao! He has tricked Sam and now he is going after Danny Phantom by attacking him in the halfa's hideout! Next chapter, Kimi tells the Lost Boys what a mother is while the villains lie in wait outside. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: What Mother Means

Author's note  
Hey folks. Did you like this parody so far? I hope so. Anyway...

Essteka: Actually besides the girls I paired with Danny so far, I also like Danny x Hinata a bit. So OoC isn't a factor here, more like a crush factor.

Time to return to the hideout as Kimi explains the term 'mother' to the boys while Zhao and his minions prepared to attack.

**Chapter 7: What Mother Means**

After a night of having night with the Teen Titans, the boys have finally return back to the hideout while still singing the song they kept singing on the way over.

Boys: _**Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
What's makes the red man red  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda  
Hana Mana Ganda**_

Inside the hideout, Kimi was sitting on a bed waiting for them. She frowns as they came in and dancing around like mad. The girl sighs as she waits for them to stop. Soon the singing came to an end as Danny, like a proud Indian, enters.  
"Big chief little Ghost Eagle greets the Braves! How." said Danny in an Indian voice.  
"How chief!" said the Lost Boys as they bowed to their leader. They are really having fun doing this.  
"How." said Dexter and Andy excitedly. They are really having a great time in Neverland, they really do.  
Grinning at the annoyed Kimi, Danny walks Indian style to her as he said, "Big chief greets little mother. How."  
"Ugh." said Kimi in disgust and annoyance.  
"Hey, what gives, Kimi?" asked Danny normally, surprised at the tone of voice Kimi spoke to him soon. "You said that when everyone else thinks I'm cool?"  
"Yeah, I think Princess Raven thinks you're cool too!"  
"Raven? Oh come on. If you're talking about the kiss and such, that's only tradition! Come on, you know me better than that."  
"Yeah. Right." said Kimi sarcastically rolling her eyes. She still hasn't forgotten what has happened, making her wonder if she could ever forgive him. Going to Dexter and Andy who is dancing around whooping, the sister said, "Andy, better get that war paint off. We have to get ready for bed."  
"Bed? Why bed?" asked Dexter as he stops with a frown.  
"Brave no sleep. I can go for days without sleep." Andy said speaking like an Indian.  
"Don't you remember? We are going home tomorrow. We have our fun in Neverland so it's time to say goodbye." said Kimi with a sigh.  
"Home?" asked Dexter as if the word has disgusted him.  
"And..."  
"No way! We don't wanna go home!" protested Andy as he held Woody while frowning.  
"We got to. Otherwise..." Kimi begins to say in concern.  
"No go home! Stay many moons! Have big heap times!" boomed Danny like an Indian. After all, why should the kids go back home to a place where they will just grow up?  
"Danny, stop pretending, okay? Be practical about this."  
"No, you don't go home! Chief little Ghost Eagle have spoken!"  
With that said, Danny goes into his home, thinking he got the final word as the boys cheered for him.  
"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Kimi in disbelief. A while ago, she woulda been happy about that. But now she isn't for some reason. Turning to her brothers, Kimi said, "Dexter, Andy, you honestly want to stay here and grow up to be savages?!"  
"Uh...yeah." said Andy puzzled. His sister is acting like...like an adult than a kid.  
"Come on. You need a mother, we all do."  
Nearby, the Lost Boys continued playing Indian as Leroy is tied upside down by a rope held by Numbuh 2. Andy looks puzzled as he asked his sister, "You are our mother, right? You, Andy, Dexter, Timmy, and I have the same last name."  
Timmy said to the three Turner kids, "Even if we have the same name, we have no relation."  
Then, Dexter asked, "Like Babs and Buster Bunny?"  
"You got it!"  
"Andy, don't be silly. Don't tell me you have forgotten our real mother?" asked Kimi worried. Have all this time in Neverland made her brothers forget about their mother Elizabeth?  
"Uh, is she the one light pink ponytail and black collar?" asked Andy puzzled.  
"No, that would be Annabella, our dog."  
"Weird...that name sounded familiar." said Dexter puzzled. You see, Neverland had some spell that could make kids forget their real lives once and for all. It would be permanent unless something is done.  
"Hey, I think I had a mother once." said Numbuh 2 trying to think as the Lost Boys listen to Kimi's conversion.  
"What creator is like?" asked Leroy curiously.  
"Don't remember." Numbuh 2 said with a shrug. He lets go of the rope in the progress making the boy yelp grabbing the rope preventing Leroy from hitting his head on the floor.  
"Hey, I got a white rat!" said Bart eagerly.  
"That is no mother!" yelled Timmy in annoyance as he pushes Bart. The spiky hair boy attacks Timmy and Numbuh 2, causing the last kid to let go of the rope causing Leroy to hit his head on the floor. The Lost Boys soon got into a fight once more, more bigger than the last.  
"Hey, hey, boys, cut it out! If you want to know, I can tell you what a mother is!" protested Kimi, wanting the fighting to stop and for the boys to see sense.  
Soon the Lost Boys stop fighting. Interested, they came over to the Turners as Stitch said, "Id, tell us!"  
"Go ahead! You got my attention!" said Loud eagerly wanting to know what a mother is.  
"Please." insisted Timmy as the boys sat down eager to listen.  
Kimi chuckles as she wipes the war paint off of Andy's face as she explained, "Well to tell you boys the truth, a mother, a real one that is, is one of the most beautiful people in the world. She's an angel voice that says goodnight to you, kisses your cheek, and whispers 'sleep tight'."  
Kimi smiles happily as she begins to sing. The Lost Boys and Dexter removed their war paint as they listen.

Kimi: _**Your mother and mine  
your mother and mine  
the helping hand that guides you along  
whether you're right  
whether you're wrong**_

Unknown to everyone in the hideout, outside of the place, Zhao and his men has arrived, finally finding where Danny Phantom is hiding after all this time. Although they opened the doors, they stop to listen in on Kimi' singing.

_**Your mother and mine  
your mother and mine**_

In the hideout, the boys felt touch by the singing. They look sad as one by one, they remember their mothers which they begin to miss. They wonder if their mothers are still alive or have forgotten them by now. They looked very sad.  
Danny, on the other hand, frowns as he listens in from the other room. To him, it looks like Kimi is about to tell the boys to leave and go back to the real world where they risk the chance of growing up. The halfa breaks an arrow in two as the singing resumes.

_**what makes mothers  
all that they are  
might as well ask what makes a star**_

Back outside, the minions looks sad. The song was very touching indeed. Of course, the only one not looking sad is Zhao who is waiting for the moment to strike. Bendy, remembering his creator with fondness despite how much trouble he get him into, cries on his boss but Zhao hushes him, shutting the Imaginary Friend up.

_**Ask your heart  
to tell you her worth  
your heart will say  
Heaven on Earth**_

Andy has fallen asleep. Smiling happily, Kimi tucked the boy in as she continues the song.

_**Another word for divine  
your mother and mine**_

Suddenly Dexter begins to cry sadly. He soon remembers his own mother and missed her so much. What was he thinking wanting to stay in Neverland when the person he cares about is back in the real world?  
Andy woke up sadly and cried in his sister's arm saying, "Kimi, I want to see my mother."  
"Yeah, so do I." said Kimi with a sigh.  
"You know what? I don't wanna wait until tomorrow. Let's go home right now." suggested Dexter.  
"Can we go with you, Kimi?" asked Numbuh 2 and Stitch eagerly. After hearing so much about a mother, they decided that they want a real one. After all, what point is it to keep on living without someone like a mother to care for you, right?  
"So do we!" said Bart and Loud eagerly.  
"Well, I guess it is all right." said Kimi with a grin. After all, her mother Elizabeth doesn't mind having more kids around. To her, it's like a new experience to the woman. "Mom would be happy to have you. Of course, unless Danny mind..."  
"If you want to leave, go!" yelled Danny as he came in looking angry. He can't believe what is happening. He has known these Lost Boys since he brought them to Neverland and now they have decided to walk out on him and go back to the real world, a world of growing up, "If you want to go back and grow up, be that way! But once you do grow up, you may never come back, and I mean NEVER!!!" Angry and hurt, Danny storms back into his room.  
Kimi looks worried as she said, "Oh dear." The girl didn't mean to make the halfa angry. She guess that boy don't know what a mother is like.  
"Ready to go?" asked Dexter eager to head on home. He can't wait to see his mother again.  
"Yeah, let's go! Yeah!" cheered the boys as they left the place. They can't wait!  
In his room, Danny sat in his hammock as he remarked, "They'd be sorry. They will come back. I know it." With that said, the halfa plays his Ocarina as he fell asleep.  
"Danny? Danny?" asked Kimi as she goes in front of the halfa's room. She was hoping to at least talk some sense into the halfa, explaining that the boys wanted to go home with Kimi and her brothers and have a mother who could care for them. She sighs when she noticed that Danny is not responding. "Goodbye, Danny...maybe forever."

Kimi goes up the stairs and exit the hideout, expecting the boys to be waiting for her right now. However, the moment she came outside, Kimi saw a horrifying sight. Dexter, Andy, and the Lost Boys are tied up and gagged...by the bad guys! Before she could scream for help, Banzai came from behind and grabs her.  
"Good work, boys. Take them away." said Zhao sinisterly as the henchmen take Kimi and the boys away. The villain smirks as he and Bendy are the only ones staying behind. The villain takes out a present and tied it to a rope as he said, "Well, Bendy, I think it's time to give our 'friend' Danny a farewell present.  
"Uh...I thought you would love to do something sinister like cut his throat." said Bendy puzzled.  
"I would but I promised Sam that I wouldn't lay a finger or a hook on Danny Phantom." Zhao chuckled sinisterly as he uses his hook like a fishing pole to lower the present gently into the hideout. "After all...who am I to break a promise?"

Author's note  
Hoo boy, not good. Kimi and the boys got captured. What is in the present Zhao has dropped off? Not good, I think. Whatever happens, be here as the big showdown between good and bad happens. Who will win? Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Halfa vs Fire Bender

Author's note  
To answer your question, nobodiez, I believed I did Ash x Ami first. Love the suggestions and/or reviews, folks. Only two more chapters to go, so let the final battle begin!

**Chapter 8: Halfa vs. Fire Bender**

The next day, the kids find themselves tied to a mast, held captured by Zhao and his men.  
Bart said, "I do hope they won't force us to write a sentence many times on a chalkboard." As he said this, the minions were dancing around singing.

Minions: _**Yo ho, yo-ho  
so try the life of a thief  
just sample the life of a crook  
there isn't a boy  
who won't enjoy  
a-workin' for Admiral Zhao  
the world's most famous crook**_

Bendy was nearby singing and dancing like an idiot.

Bendy: _**Crook, crook  
crickety, crockety  
crickety, crook  
the croc is after Admiral---**_

Zhao, annoyed by what Bendy is singing, whacks the Imaginary Friend over the head with his hook knocking Bendy out. The villain smiles evilly as he walks over to his captives.  
Zhao explain, "Don't waste your efforts trying to use the abilities given to you by that magic dust to turn intangible. Those restraints are not only designed to be ghost-proof, but also even resist the trogs' infamous strength of EACH being able to lift three thousand times their own weight."  
Stitch snaps, "That's alien experiments, buster."  
Zhao retorts, "Hey, I'm a villain. I'm allowed to be offensive on purpose."  
"Hey, question: is there Rinks Roundhere?" Bart asked the admiral.  
"What? Who's Rinks Roundhere?"  
"Heck if I know, but since I can smell ya, it must be you!"  
The other boys laugh madly at Bart's joke, as did the minions. Zhao glares angrily at his men, shutting them up.  
"Sorry, sir. Couldn't help ourselves." said Skulker nervously.  
"Odd, you sound just like Captain Gantu." Stitch said observing the ghost bounty hunter.  
"Yes, Stitch, you are right." Leroy said in agreement.  
"Well I don't care about that, here's the deal." Zhao clears his throat as he begins to sing.

Zhao: _**When I was just a lad  
Looking for my true vocation  
My father said  
Now, son, this choice  
Deserves deliberation  
Though you could be a doctor  
Or perhaps a financier  
My boy, why not consider a more challenging career**_

Minions: _**Hey, ho, ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you  
And love you like a son  
We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be  
And when you're a professional pirate**_

Then a boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt with black stripes on it and a alien looking watch on his arm appears. He was Ben 10.  
"Excuse me, parody guy, this is Peter Pan, not Muppet Treasure Island." Ben 10 explains.  
"Uh so what are you doing here?" Kimi asked Ben 10 puzzled.  
"Well when I have came to play a part in this story but the cast of the Lost Boys was taken. Then I tried to play as a Teen Titan, but they refuse because I wasn't a teen yet, so I wanted to do a cameo."  
"Makes about as much sense as anything else in this 'fan fiction'. Plus, you already did a part in a Peter Pan parody! Get lost!" Zhao snapped at Ben 10 who left with a scoff. "At least this time I didn't make the same mistake as Dr. Eggman."  
Zhao turns back to the boys and continue the first song in this chapter.

Zhao: _**A special offer of today  
I'll tell you  
what I'll do  
all those who sign  
without delay  
will get a free tattoo**_

Sure enough, Zhao nods to Fuzzy who has shaved the back of his back showing some tattoos. To the boys' amazement, the cursed beast wiggled his arm so the flag tattoo could move.

_**Why, it's like money in the bank  
come on, join up  
and I'll be frank  
unless you do  
you'll walk the plank  
the choice is up to you**_

Zhao motions to a familiar pirate death nearby: a certain plank that the bad guys are pointing at as they are singing.

Minions: _**The choice is up to you  
Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho  
You'll love the life of a thief  
you'll relish the life of a crook  
there's barrels of fun for everyone  
and you'll get treasures by the ton**_

The minions then made a path way to Zhao, who is behind a desk holding a feather and paper, for the boys who wanted to join up (or else) to sign, as Bendy, who regain conscious, dances towards his boss.

_**So come and sign the book  
join up with Admiral Zhao**_

Once the song is over, Carl released the boys. Both wanted to stay alive and wanted to have fun as a pirate, they run towards the direction of the desk.  
"Boys, stop!" yelled Kimi angrily making the boys fall on their faces and into a big pile. "How could you? Danny defended us some creeps like these and you wanted to defect to their side?"  
"But Kimi, I want a tatoo!" Bart complains.  
"Why don't you ask the pirates how much that hurts?" Kimi frowns at the yellow kid. Bart looks back at the tattooed pirate Fuzzy, who simply shrugs at him.  
"Okay, it hurts...and itches for a while...but you get used after a couple of weeks. Maybe if we had better equipment..." The pirate takes out a spoon and a fork, his 'tattooing equipment', making Bart to pale and gulp.  
"Somehow, the tattoo stopped being a good idea." The boy thinks out-loud.  
"Even so, Admiral Zhao sounded insistent, Kimi." Dexter said in concern.  
"He'd make us walk the plank!" yelled Loud worried looking at the direction of the said plank.  
"Relax. Even if we have walk out on him, Danny will save us, I just know it." said Kimi with a smile. After all, Danny would never stay angry at his friends, even after wha happened.  
"You hear that? Danny Phantom will saved them!" laughed Zhao evilly as if he knows something the kids don't.  
"Danny Phantom will rescue them. That's rich." laughed Bendy like a lunatic.  
"My dear girl. Don't expect Danny Phantom to come to your rescue. You see, before we left last night, I decided to give a present to Danny."  
"You may consider it to be 'da bomb'!"  
Of course, Zhao and Bendy were speaking so loudly that Sam was overhearing that they are saying in the lamp back in the cabin. She looks alarmed as she listens in.  
"Even as we speak, our friend is reading a very nice inscription." said Zhao slyly.

Back at the hideout, unaware of what happened to Kimi and the boys, Danny is doing something right now. The moment he woke up, Danny has found a little present in the next room.  
"'To Danny, with love from Kimi. Don't open until six o'clock'?" asked Danny as he reads the inscription attached to the present. He looks at the clock. It is a quarter to six. "Oh man! I hate waiting! Geez, I wonder what's inside. Huh, I bet it's something to remember my friends by."  
As the halfa shakes the box, we hear Zhao talking, "If Danny were to look inside the box, luckily for me I made the thing ghost-proof, he will find what Bendy just hinted out."  
Sure enough, we see what is inside the box. It is a bomb! And the way it's ticking, it is going to blow soon!

Back at the ship, Bendy was pretending to be a clock as he said, "When the clock is like this..."  
Bendy held his hand in the air as Zhao gloated, "Danny Phantom will be blasted out of Neverland for good!!!"  
"Danny, no!" gasped Kimi in horror. The halfa is going to get killed and he won't even know it until it's too late.  
The minions laugh madly. All but Iago who point out, "No offense, Admiral, but I think you're slipping. I mean, using a bomb to try to get rid of somebody who can turn intangible or could up an energy shield to protect himself?"  
Zhao points out, "If he knew the bomb was coming? Yes, he could. Since it will be a surprise, however, he won't think to use any of the powers that could save him from the explosion. Besides, it's in the script."  
Bart said, "Zhao is more evil than Sideshow Bob."  
Sam, alarmed, shakes the lantern like mad. She got to get out and saved Danny. Soon the thing fell to the floor and breaks freeing the fairy.  
"Finally! I got to warned Danny!" yelled Sam as she flies out of the window hoping to get to the island in time.  
"Time grows short." Zhao said to his men and the captives, all unaware of Sam's escape, as the fire bender takes out a pocket watch. "Only 18 seconds...no, 15...13..."

At the hideout, Danny waited impatiently as he looks at the clock.  
"Only 12 seconds left. Oh well, I guess I can open it now." said Danny as he unwrap the present, his patience (or impatience) is wearing off.  
"DANNY, NO!" The halfa turns as he sees a familiar fairy flying into the hideout.  
"Oh, hey Sam! Welcome back. Check out this neat gift Kimi just left."  
Sam gasps as she grabs the present from the halfa while trying to pull it away as she yelled, "Danny, get rid of it!"  
"Sam, what are you doing?" protested Danny as he tries to pull the present back in annoyance. "I know you don't like Kimi, but isn't this going far enough?!"  
"You don't understand! Kimi didn't send it! It was from Zhao!"  
"Zhao?"  
"Yes! He sent it! It's a bomb!" explained Sam.  
"That's crazy. It can't be..." Danny stops short as he noticed smoke coming from the present as well as ringing. The bomb is about to go off!  
Sam grabs the present from Danny as she tries to get it away from Danny...

An explosion is heard resulting in the sea and ship shaking. It's coming from Danny's hideout in Neverland! Kimi and the boys gasp as they watch the explosion. Danny couldn't have survived that, despite him being a halfa.  
"And thus, ends a worthy opponent." said Zhao in mock sadness.  
"Yeah. Too bad, too bad." said Bendy with a shrug.

What Zhao and Bendy did not know is that inside the ruins of the now destroyed hideout, a familiar halfa came out of the rumble.  
"Man, that was close. That jerk Zhao, it was a bomb." said Danny in disbelief. Somehow the villain found his hideout and tried to kill him from within. "Man, it's a good thing Sam...wait, Sam! Sam! Sam, where are you?"  
"In here." groaned a weak voice from somewhere in the rubble.  
Worried, Danny goes to where he heard the voice as he said, "Where are ya, Sam? Sam?" The halfa gasps as he spots a small fading light nearby. "Sam!"  
Some rubble fell down blocking the light from view but the halfa has managed to get it out of the way before looking into the hole asking, "You all right?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." groaned Sam. The blast of the bomb has hit her hard, but not enough to kill her though. However since she is fading, Sam may not have much time left. "Go and leave. You got to save Kimi and the boys from Zhao."  
"What? What about Kimi and the boys?"  
"Zhao has captured them. I'm sorry. It's all my fault, Danny. Zhao tricked me into revealing where the hideout is at. If only I have known..."  
"Calm down, it's all right." said Danny as he climbs through the hole. "I'm going to save your life first. Just hold on."  
"Not sure if I can." groaned Sam in concern. "That blast I took for you has hit me hard."  
Danny groans out, "Oh, come on. Sam. There was no need for you to do that. You didn't have to risk your life to save mine. I could have made myself intangible in time to avoid the blast," in obvious emotional stress. Suddenly he realizes the part about nearby clapping restoring fairies. As he claps, Danny said sadly, "Sam, please. No matter what happened, you mean more to me than anything in this whole world. Just hold on..."  
Danny yelps as more rubble fell down. The halfa covers himself quickly.

Zhao chuckles evilly thinking he has finally got rid of his enemy once and for all. To him, it is a major victory for the fire bending admiral.  
"Now then, let's get back to the subject, shall we? Will it be the pen...or the plank?" Zhao said as he motions to the latter.  
"Do your worst, Zhao! We will never join your crew!" Kimi said in defiance as the boys agreed with her. After what the villain did to Danny, they aren't going to be forced into piracy. They would rather die than join Zhao's crew!  
"Very well. Ladies first."  
Kimi sighs then turns to the boys, "Goodbye, boys."  
"Goodbye, Kimi." said the Lost Boys sadly though they knew they will join her.  
"Be brave, Dexter."  
"I will try." said Dexter sadly as he wipes his tears away trying to be brave.  
Kimi patted her brother on the head as she said gently, "Goodbye, Andy."  
"Goodbye, Kimi." Andy said as he helps Woody say goodbye as well.  
"Enough of this emotional stuff! Get going!" snapped Skulker as he pulled Kimi away and pushed Andy back to the mast.  
"Give us problem and we will eat ya." remarked Shenzi as Banzai and Ed tied the boys back to the mast. Ed laughs madly as he nodded.  
"Hey, do you know anyone named Anita Bath?" Bart asked the hyenas.  
"Anita Bath?" asked Banzai confused resulting in Dexter, Andy, and the Lost Boys to laugh madly, along with Shenzi and Ed. "What? What's so funny?"  
Kimi meanwhile was tied up and forced onto the plank. She hears the pirates yelling her to get moving and dropped off already. Kimi goes forward as she looks to the sky, shedding a tear. This is it, she's done for and worst, Danny can't save her this time!  
"Kimi!" gasped Andy in horror as his sister soon walks off the plank. Zhao smiles sinisterly as he gets ready for a splash. Only one problem: no splash.  
"What?" asked Zhao confused. Why is there no splash? Kimi shoulda been in the water by now!  
"Where's the splash? There's supposed to be water making splash." said Bendy puzzled.  
"I agreed."  
The pirates came over to take a look, all having confused faces on their faces. What's going on?  
"There is no ripple at all." said Knightbrace scared.  
"A jinx, that's what it is! A jinx!" yelped Fuzzy horrified.  
Unknown to everyone still on the ship, however, a familiar halfa is hiding on an anchor holding Kimi.  
"Danny." whispered Kimi eagerly as she sees the halfa holding her. Danny is alive! He must have survived the blast! With a nod, Danny flew to the top of the mast holding Kimi with Sam following, making sure none of them is seen.  
"Why is there no splash, man?" asked Banzai confused as the pirates tried to figure out what just happened.  
"No sign of the Asian girl either." said Carl worried.  
"Anyone heard a splash?" asked Yuck.  
"I'm telling you, it's crazy! We will all pay for this." said Shenzi concerned as Ed nodded in confirmation.  
"I bet this ship is haunted!" said Fuzzy scared.  
"No splash, admiral." said Pete to Zhao. The admiral looks annoyed by the repeating of 'no, splash'.  
"Oh...you want a splash?" asked Zhao calmly to Pete who nodded. Suddenly the admiral grabs the minion by the neck with his hook as he yelled, "I'D GIVE YOU A SPLASH!!!" With that say, Zhao throws Pete overboard. This time, there is a splash as Pete ended up in the water, "Okay, who else wants to go next?!"  
"How about you, Zhao," The villain gasps in horror. No! It can't be! He looks up and to his shock and disbelief, there stood Danny on the sails snapping, "You have gone too far this time!"  
"Danny!" said Bart happily. His leader is alive!  
"Danny's alive!" laughed Loud excited. Danny has survived the blast!  
"Danny!" said Dexter with a smile.  
"And look, it's Kimi!" said Andy happily as he spies his sister appearing in the bird watch.  
"No, how could he suvived?! It isn't possible!!!" yelled Zhao in disbelief. He made sure that he himself made the right precautions.  
"He's a halfa, what do you expect?" Bendy pointed out in utter fear.  
"Say your prays, Zhao!" said Danny as he get his sword out, ready to do battle.  
"Fine! Time to see if this halfa has blood!" yelled Zhao furiously as he gets his own sword out. As Danny flew at him, the villain yelled, "I'll run him through!"  
Zhao charges at Danny, trying to stab him, but he missed resulting in the halfa in hitting him in the rear. Zhao yelps in pain. That really hurt! He snarls as he turns to face the waiting Danny.  
"Take this!" yelled Zhao as he begins his sword fight with Danny once more. Despite the fact that the villain is a good sword fighter, Danny kept dodging his attacks as well as defending himself. At one point, the villain appears behind Danny and slashed at him with the hook once more. However, the halfa got out of the way in time causing Zhao to get his hook stuck in the mast.  
"Blasted hook!" yelled Zhao furiously as he tries to get himself free.  
With Zhao distracted, Danny cuts the boys free with his sword yelling, "Get going, everyone! Now!"  
Danny flies off quickly as the boys grabs some weapons for them to use as they made their way to a rope ladder nearby intending to climb it.  
"Up here, everyone!" encouraged Dexter. Andy meanwhile grabs a cannonball and managed to stuff it in Woody before climbing up the rope ladder himself.  
"You idiots! After those brats!" snapped Zhao angrily while still trying to get himself freed.  
The minions chased after the boys via the rope ladder. Andy is almost to the bird watch but got his foot stuck in the rope ladder. He gasps as Zhao's men is almost upon him! Luckily, Dexter uses his umbrella to pull his brother to safely.

Frustrated, Zhao cuts himself loose via his sword. But the reaction due to this causes the villain to fall onto the plank and right off it. Chaos Four is right below about to eat the fire bender but Zhao grabs the prank and pull himself back on in the nick of time. The chaos creature frowns as it splashed the water in frustration.  
Zhao resumes his battle with Danny but the halfa blocks the villain's attack. With a mischievous smirk, Danny pulls Zhao's hat over his head and cut around the lid. The halfa in amusement takes the feather off and flies off laughing.  
Angrily, Zhao pulls his ruined hat off as he yelled, "This halfa is proving to be one flying devil!!!"  
An amused Danny lands on the sail and added more insult to injury as he destroys Zhao's feather via the sword. You got to admit, he finds that funny.  
Bendy, meanwhile, has decided to get out of here as he loaded a rowing boat with chest and bags. Anywhere is better than here right now!

Meanwhile in the bird watch, Drxter and the boys get ready as the bad guys are climbing up the ladder still chasing them.  
"Don't shoot until I say...FIRE!" Dexter yelled as the boys throws their weapons at the pirates hitting them like mad (they prefer their own weapons anyway). Some of the pirates yelp in pain but Skulker managed to get to them. "Back off, you blackguard!"  
Skulker scowled as he tries to fire at Dexter but the boy moves out of the way from the first blast. Quickly, Sam flies at the ghost bounty hunter and grabs him by whatever is supposed to be his ear.  
"Release me, you brat!" yelled Skulker furiously as he swipes at the fairy trying to get her off.  
Danny and Zhao are still fighting back and forth with swords, trying to hit one another. With the pirates getting closer to the boys and Kimi, Sam flies off Skulker's ear and flies to Danny as he gets back up fighting. The fairy said, "Bad news. The boys need some help."  
Danny took a look and sees that this is indeed the case. The halfa ducks just as Zhao tries to cut his head off. Thinking quickly, Danny bounced off another rope ladder using it to catapult himself to the admiral kicking him to a cannon which Zhao crashed into. The villain got hit on the head making him dazed.  
Danny then flies up and cut the rope ladder the pirates are still holding onto. The minions yelp as they fell down landing in the boat which Bendy is trying to escape in. Skulker saved himself by grabbing onto the edge but Andy hits the ghost bounty hunter on the top of his head with Woody causing Skulker to fell (the cannonball is still in the cowboy doll). Skulker landed in the rowing boat causing it to fell and landed right into the sea.  
"Well, that is cool, kid!" laughed Numbuh 2 as he slaps Andy on the back happily.  
"Id! You and cowboy doll are cannon ball killers." said Stitch with a smile.  
"Hurray for cannon ball killers!" cheered Leroy as he pats Andy on the back.  
Zhao, who has recovered, scowled at the boy who flies around the ship. The fire bender climbs up the rope ladder yelling, "Is this how you wanted it?! Fly away like a coward?!"  
"Coward? You kidding me?" scoffed Danny as he landed on the railing of the sail.  
"Let's face it," laughed Zhao as he got on the railing. "You don't have the guts to fight me man to man, but rather fly away like a cowardly halfa that you are!"  
"Hey, no one calls Danny Phantom and gets away with it!" Danny gets his sword out as he comment, "I'll make you a deal. _I_ won't use ANY of MY ghost powers if YOU promise to NOT use any of YOUR Fire Bender powers. I know trusting a villain to keep his word is fairly foolish, but this IS at least partially in the script."  
The two locked blades again as Zhao asked in amusement, "So you won't try to fly either?"  
"Danny, no! It's a trick!" gasped Kimi as she and the boys watch on. She expected that Zhao has a good reason for taunting Danny like he did.  
"I will give you my word." Danny told the villain sternly.  
"Good! Let's have it!" laughed Zhao as he trips the halfa with Danny yelling, "You cheated."  
Zhao is retorted, "Pirate."  
Danny is retorted back, "Wrong parody."  
Zhao admitted, "Yes, but it's still appropriate for this scene. Besides, I only promised not to use my Fire Bender powers. I never said anything about other tricks."  
Zhao gets ready to strike but Danny moved out of the way again grabbing onto a rope, pulling himself up resuming his sword fighting with his enemy.  
Zhao kept trying to stab him but the hero grabs another rope, swinging to the other side. The admiral cut the rope off the moment Danny got to the other side. The halfa kept dodging more of Zhao's attacks once the swords clashed again.

Iago is seen looking on with Zazu joining him. The parrot mocks, "Hey Zhao! It looks like Danny got ya, bait, hook, and sucker!"  
"Yes and may I say, you have the soul of a saint...a Saint Bernard!" remarked Zazu in amusement. The two kept heckling Zhao as if they are parodying Statler and Waldorf. After stopping to think for a while, Zazu comment, "I thought you were supposed to be on HIS side. Not that I mind being your heckling partner in the slightest, but, just out of sheer curiosity, why are you heckling Zhao when you're supposed to be part of his crew?"  
Iago replied, "Hey. It's payback for how he blasted me out of a cannon. Besides, I didn't exactly WANT to be on his crew; I just got cast as part of it. I HATE IT when fan fiction writers put me in with the villains, even though we have no say about how or even if we get cast in these parodies."

During the fight, Danny's sword slips from his hand resulting in Zhao grabbing it with his hook.  
"And now," remarked Zhao evilly as he throws the halfa's sword away pointing his own at Danny's chest, "Time to become a full ghost!!!"  
"Fly, Danny! Fly or it's over!" said Kimi in concern.  
"I can't. I gave my word and I can't break it." said Danny with a sigh. Zhao smirks evilly as he gets ready to put an end to the enemy he hated.  
Without warning, however, Danny jumps up and pulls the flag over Zhao's head, trapping him. In amusement, the halfa tied his enemy to the mast and seizes his sword that Zhao ended up losing. As the villain peeks out, he sees Danny holding the villain's sword in front of him saying, "You're mine now, Zhao!"  
Kimi and the boys cheered happily. Danny got the upper hand now!  
"Cleave him to the brisket!" laughed Andy while Kimi hugs him.  
"Now, now, Danny. I know I was hard on you before, but you wouldn't have the heart to do old Zhao in, would you?" asked Zhao nervously. He spread some tears saying, "Please spare me! I will go away forever! I'll do whatever you say!"  
"Well...okay, but only if you say you're a codfish!" said Danny with a smirk as he continues pointing the sword at the villain's throat.  
Zhao gulps as he said quietly, "I'm a codfish."  
"Sorry. Can't hear you."  
"I'M A CODFISH!!!"  
The kids cheered happily as they chanted, "Zhao's a codfish, a codfish, a codfish. Zhao's a codfish, a codfish, a codfish," Chaos Four splashed the water happily as it is enjoying this.  
"Ooh! Ooh! And call yourself a weenie!" Timmy called out making the others stared at him oddly.  
All but Danny who smirks as he points Zhao's sword at the villain saying, "Say it!"  
Zhao groans then he yells, "I'M A WEENIE!"  
Timmy laughed as he admit, "I always wanted to force someone to say that."  
"Fine. You can go now. Just promised that you will never return again," Danny told Zhao sternly.  
Smiling, Danny tosses away Zhao's sword and did his rooster call. However, the fire bender angrily gets his hook freed and is about to run the halfa through with it.  
"Danny!" gasped Kimi in horror as she saw what Zhao is about to do.  
But Danny figured that Zhao would try that as he dodges the villain's hook causing Zhao to lose his balance and fall off the railing in the progress. To the villain's horror, he is falling towards the waiting mouth of Chaos Four.  
Zhao tries to run but Chaos Four got him in its mouth and goes into the sea causing the flag to fall into the water. Soon Zhao appears, his head covered by the flag running across the water yelling, "BENDY! BENDY!!!"  
Chaos Four appear and opens his mouth which Zhao runs into. The villain runs through the creature's body and crashed into the end of Chaos Four's tail. Horrified, Zhao goes back the other way running out of the mouth holding an alarm clock. Alarmed, the villain throws the thing back into Chaos Four's mouth as he swims like mad. Chaos Four swallows the clock, gets some ringing in its head, then goes after its meal once more.  
"BENDY!!!!" yelled Zhao like a mad man as he lifted his legs and swim with Chaos Four getting closer trying to eat the admiral. Zhao got his legs in the thing's mouth as he kept yelling, "BENDY!!!"  
Chaos Four, with a growl, closes its mouth sending Zhao across the sea bouncing while skipping like a rock. As he zooms under the minions' rowing boat (that was in the air for a while), Zhao screams, "BENDY," while Chaos Four was still chasing him.  
"Coming, admiral!" yelled Bendy in alarm as he and the minions chased Zhao and Chaos Four into the distance.

Author's note  
Ha ha! That codfish! Zhao got his rewards, but I had a feeling he will be back in the sequels. Anyway, one more chapter to go next time as Danny takes the Turner kids back. Read and review!

Stitch's remark about Skulker sounding like Gantu is the fact that both are voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson.

Timmy forcing Zhao to call himself a weenie is a reference to my fic 'Finding Timmy'.


	9. Epilogue: Leaving Neverland

Author's note  
This is it, the epilogue! For those who want to know what other Peter Pan parody Zhao was talking about, I was referencing to Goku Pan, made by author Super Saiyan Crash. Check it out when you can. It's really great.

Time to finish this story and announce my next parody at the end.

**Epilogue: Leaving Neverland**

The boys cheers as they climbed down the rope ladder happily. Zhao and his men are gone (for now) and they have taking control of the ship.  
"Hooray! Hooray for Captain Danny!" cheered the boys as the halfa appears wearing a coat and hat that Zhao used to wear.  
"That is awesome! You are greater than ever." said Dexter in amazement.  
"Yep! You are still a hero where I come from." said Andy happily.  
"Yeah! Danny knows how to put on a show." said Numbuh 2 with a grin.  
"We knew that Zhao will never beat you!" laughed Stitch happily.  
"Id! No evil adult can!" laughed Leroy in agreement.  
"You are hardcore, man!" said Bart happily.  
"YOU ROCK!" yelled Loud happily.  
"So what now, captain?" Timmy asked the halfa with a grin.  
"All right, you swabs. Aloft with ya, we're casting off!" laughed Danny in a commanding voice. The boys nodded and run to get ready. "Heave those halyards!" Spotting Ben 10, Danny said, "Say I think I heard of you before, you can transform into a bunch of aliens."  
"Why yes, I can." said Ben 10 with a grin.  
"Say, want to join us?" asked Numbuh 2 with a grin of his own.  
"Sure why not? In fact, I came here to play a Lost Boy."  
However JusSonic walk onto the stage and said, "Sorry, he can't."  
"Why not?" asked Bart in disappointment.  
"Because the positions are already full, but you can play one of the Lost Boys in my future parody of Hook, because there will be more Lost Boys in that story."  
"OK." said the gang as they get back to whatever it is they are doing.  
"Hey, Danny...I mean, Captain Danny." said Kimi as she gave the halfa a little bow.  
"At your service, madam." said Danny with a smile as he takes his hat off and bow back, just to be polite.  
"Any chance you can tell us where we're going?"  
"Oh, that's easy. We're taking you back home to to Toondown!" The halfa said with a chuckle as he puts the hat back on and heads to the helm nearby getting ready to use it.  
"Really?" gasped Kimi happily. She can't believe it! They are going home! "Andy, Dexter, guess what? We're going home!"  
"Yeah!" said Kimi's brothers excited. After all this time, they are returning to the place they wanted so much to return to.  
"Man, the capstan! Hoist anchor!" Danny yelled out the orders. As the boys pull the anchor from the sea, the halfa turns to Sam saying, "Pixie Dust, if you may."  
"You got it." said Sam smiling as she flies around spreading pixie dust all over the ship. Soon, the whole thing turns gold. Once the fairy is done, the ship begins to lift into the air and out of the water. It's true! The ship is really flying! It headed to the sky as the ship leaves Neverland on its way to return Kimi, Dexter, and Andy to Toondown.

It was almost 11 by the time the ship has arrived at the Turner home. Kimi, Dexter, and Andy headed inside as they say goodbye to the friends they made. The Lost Boys have decided that they are not ready to grow up yet and will stay in Neverland a while longer.  
Once Dexter and Andy said their goodbyes, they headed out to bed while Kimi stay near the window as the halfa she cares about stands near the edge of the ship.  
"Thanks, Danny. After tonight, I won't forget what happened." said Kimi smiling at the halfa.  
"Make sure you don't forget me, okay? I will make sure to try to stop by every often when I can." Danny said with a smile. "Bart, sail the ship away!" Bart obeyed as the ship flies away from the house. The halfa waves his hat as he called out, "Goodbye, Kimi!"  
"I will never forget you, Danny Phantom." said Kimi smiling, knowing that she will never forget the halfa as long as she lives. Soon a while later, sleep overcome her as she slept at the window.

It was 11 by the time Will and Elizabeth came back home from the party. While at the party, they have to chat about a few things. One of them involves letting Annabella off her rope and allowing her back inside.  
Annabella barks as she led the adults to the nursery as Elizabeth said, "I'm so glad you've changed your mind about Kimi. She is still a kid, remember that."  
"Come on, I didn't really mean those things I said. I was upset. I will apologized to her in the morning." said Will as he yawned. Another thing was agreeing to allow Kimi to stay in the nursery until she decides that she wants her own room. "Right, Annabella?"  
Annabella barks happily. The parents have decided to check on the kids before heading to bed themselves. Elizabeth opens the door and looks in. She gasps as she noticed that Kimi's bed is empty!  
"Kimi? Kimi!" asked Elizabeth worried. What if the prowl...the woman then looks relieved as she sees Kimi sleeping by the window. As Annabella runs up to her, Elizabeth asked, "Kimi? What in the world are you doing sleeping there?"  
The sound of Elizabeth's voice has woken Kimi up. As she yawns, Kimi smiles upon seeing her mother and hugs her while the Asian girl said, "Mom, we're back!"  
"Back?" asked Will puzzled wondering what his daughter is talking about now.  
"Well, not all of us. The Lost Boys were not ready yet."  
"Lost Boys? Ready?"  
"To grow up. They decided to return to Neverland until they are ready to." explained Kimi with a smile.  
"Neverland?" asked Will surprised to hear that topic again. Annabella smiles as she muzzled Dexter's cheek. She is relieved that the boy is back all right.  
With no one paying attention to him, Woody came to life and silently walks to where the other Andy's toys are (such as Buzz, Rex, Slinky…). Because of his absence, Slinky Dog asked Woody, "Where have you been tonight?"  
Then, the cowboy toy said, "I have been in a place Buzz had already visited."  
Buzz say, "Really? Where?"  
Woody responds by saying, "To infinity and beyond."  
"Anyway, they ain't ready to grow up but I am," said Kimi with a smile.  
"Am what?" asked Will puzzled.  
"Ready to grow up. Isn't that what I said?"  
"Oh, right. All in good time. I know we were too..."  
"Mother, it was a great adventure!" laughed Kimi as she goes to Elizabeth while the woman is tucking Andy in, interrupting the father doing so. "There was Sam, the mermaids, and Danny Phantom! He is the most wonderful of them all! We were even kidnapped and..."  
"Kidnapped?" gasped Will in alarm. Were the kids grabbed during the night while he and Elizabeth were gone?!  
"That's right but Danny Phantom has saved us like I knew he would. He did and called him a codfish. Well, Admiral Zhao I mean. After that, we sailed away in a ship in the sky."  
"Ugh...no offense but I'm going to bed."  
"Mother, Danny Phantom is wonderful. Why, see how well he sails the ship?" asked Kimi smiling while looking out the window.  
Elizabeth looks and gasps. She sees something unusual in the sky out the window. She exclaimed, "Will? Will!"  
"What is it?" groaned Will. He is getting tired and don't want to deal with anything else tonight. That is until he turns around and gasps upon seeing something out the window.  
Taking a closer look, Will saw to his amazement that it is a ship flying across the moon. The father said, "Annabella...did you see..." Annabella barks happily, confirming what Will just said. The man looks out the window and smiles. "You know...for some strange reason, I have a feeling that I've seen that ship before...a long time ago when I was very young myself."  
"Will, dear." said Elizabeth happily as she hugs her husband and kissed him on the cheek. So, Will has been having adventures with Danny Phantom. He has forgotten but it's thanks to seeing this that brought his memories back.  
"Dad." said Kimi hugging the once disbelief man. As the family continues watching the ship in the sky, a familiar song plays once more.

Chorus: _**When there's a smile in your heart  
there's no better time to start**_

And so our sotry comes to an end, but the adventures of Danny Phantom and the Lost Boys continues. There is another adventure that involves where all children grown up, except a halfa named Danny. But that is another story.

_**Think of all the joy you'll find  
when you leave the world behind  
and bid your cares good-bye  
You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!**_

The End

That's it, folks! My fic has come to an end! Isn't it great, folks?

Zhao walks by looking like a drown rat as the Avatar gang show up.

Aang: Man, you look like...

Zhao: I don't want to talk about it.

Sokka: Well, you did a good job of giving that jerk what for.

Danny: Thank you, but that creature did most of the work.

Aang: Hey, want to hang out some time Mr...err...

Zuko: Danny, Aang. His name is Danny.

Toph: And you know his name by now.

Danny: We met at the end of Finding Timmy.

Katara: Oh, I remember that, we were in that story, as a cameo.

Dexter: One thing I don't get is why JusSonic didn't use you, Aang. You fly, you live a care free life style as if you act like you don't have to grow up.

Sokka: Aang does have an lazy no worry, don't be a money rat...

Katara punch Sokka in the shoulder for speaking ill of her boyfriend.

Katara: He can be mature when it's needed.

Dexter: (to Aang) You have no parents, you seek to have fun and plus have been known to play a trick or two on your enemies.

Toph: Yeah, twinkle toes is quite the trouble maker.

Zuko: Yep and I got the bruises to prove it.

Dexter: Katara would play Tiger Kily since she's a kind of a Native American like person, Toph would play Tinkerbell.

Bendy: That fat pig, why she would be...

Bendy stop as a huge bolder is floating inches over him and was drop onto him.

Bloo: THANK YOU!

Sokka: Well, well well. Look like you've just been GROUNDED! HAHA!

No one laugh.

Mai: Well he hasn't said any bad jokes yet since this conversion started, so he's about due.

Me: Well you all did a wonderful job, thank you thank you.

Dexter: Uh sir, why did you use Danny instead of Aang?

Me: Well A, I like Danny Phantom, I like Danny more than Avatar, and finally it'd be lame to use the same heroes and villain from the same show.

Dexter: Oh I see. Well, at least the story isn't bad. Oh, thank you for using me in a story in which I have a sister who is less annoying than Dee Dee.

Me: You're welcome.

June show up and give Danny a hug.

Me: June?

June: Hey, I know I'm not going to be actually in this until JusSonic's 'Hook' parody, but there's nothing in the rules against me waiting for after the parody is over to greet my off-camera boyfriend.

Danny: (blushing) Yeah, I know it.

Me: Well, anyway, this is the part where I introduced the next solo story. Just when you thought you got away from the pirates, I am about to work on a story that also has something to do with pirates. Except this time, it's a parody of a well-known 1980s film _The Goonies_!

Aang: Goonies?

Me: Yep! I got a well thought out cast this time! No Danny x June stuff, but I promised what you will see will be next best! Here's the cast list...  
Mikey: Timmy Turner  
Brand: Tommy Pickles  
Chunk: Bloo  
Mouth: Sora  
Andy: Trixie Tang  
Stef: Juniper Lee  
Data: Jake Long  
Sloth: Eduardo  
Jake Fratelli: Seifer  
Francis Fratelli: Alan Matthews (my OC)  
Mama Fratelli: Coco La Bouche  
Harriet Walsh: Kim Possible  
Irving Walsh: Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Troy Perkins: Draco Malfoy  
Rosalita: Yumi Yoshimura

June: Me with Sora again?

Sora: Yeah, cool, huh?

Danny: Looks like you're pairing me with Kim Possible, a big first for you.

Me: Yep! And I will use Tommy x Trixie with a bit of Timmy x Trixie.

Timmy: Cool!

Me: Well, that's all I have to say for now. Until next time, thank you for all for reviewing. Until then...

All: Read and review!


End file.
